Wrestling With Survivor
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: RePosting of an old story. Imitators beware the original Wrestling Survivor story is back. And its been reformatted to boot. 16 wrestlers from the WWF/E, WCW, & ECW all come to one island on two teams to become the ultimate survivor. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 01

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. I'M JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

NOTE: If this seems out of date, then theres a good reason, look at the date that it was written. So bare with all the out dated catch phrases and the fact that some of the good guys in here arnt good guys anymore and vice versa.

DATE: SEPT 23 2000

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 1 

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

Team 1: The Faces The Rock Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Yoshihero Tajiri Booker T Chris Jericho Spike Dudley Ric Flair

Team 2: The Heels Vampiro Shane Douglas Edge Chris Benoit Kanyon Lance Storm Justin Credible Kurt Angle

"The setting is a small island in the middle of no where when your host Mick Foley shows up.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Wrestling with Survivor I'm am your host Mick Foley. The concept here is simple The Faces are facing The Heels but not in a wrestling match no that would be to easy but they will face challenge after challenge like the so many castaways have on the popular CBS Show, Survivor in fact this whole thing is exactly like that and what will the winner get? He will get the name of The Ultimate wrestling survivor and a very special treat. Now lets go to the beaches to see how everyone is getting along. Oh yes and one more thing...Have a nice day!" Mick said flashing his smile and giving the good old thumbs up. Meanwhile on The Faces Beach, The Rock looks around and wonders what he ever did to get stuck with a bunch of people like this.

"After looking around at you all The Rock wonders what he ever did wrong to get stuck with a bunch of Jabronis like yourselves." The Rock said mimicking what was said by the author only seconds earlier. The other seven castaways simply look at The Rock and wonder the same thing about him until Booker T speaks up.

"Listen Dawg you just better save all this Drama for yo momma!" Booker said already annoyed The Rock.

"And Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" The Rock yelled, asking the question that had been on peoples minds ever since Booker first said that lame catch phrase.

"Well... ummmm... it means... ahhhh..." Booker started to scratch his head trying to think of a quick explanation.

"It means he doesn't know!" Crash yelled with grin interrupting Booker T. After Crashs little outburst though he takes off running with Booker T close behind.

"Any ways we gotta get some stuff started out here we need a shelter or something." Jericho suggested.  
"And how are we gonna get food I saw Survivor and I sure as hell not eating any Rats!" Spike complained, with the thought of eating a rat. After saying the words "Eating Rats" though Yoshihero Tajiri Looks up and dances with glee.

"Rats good!" Said Tajri showing that the Japanese stereotype of eating rats was true, or at least it is in his case.

"He didn't just say what I think he did... did he?" Asked Ric Flair with thoughts of being the best wrestler ever constantly dancing around in his mind, eating rats was a far cry from steak.

"Ric you gotta understand Tajiri is from Japan Rats are a popular food over there." Mikey Whipwreck said. If anyone could help them understand Tajiri it would be his tag team partner.

"Yeah and with Raw Fish is a popular food in Japan as well." Said Spike. At this point Booker T finally gives up his chase of Crash and comes back to sit down again.

"Have fun?" Jericho asked with a grin.

"Hey Dawg! Don't hate the player hate the game!" Booker yelled. Once more the whole group looks at Booker T to see if he's all there, even Tajiri who has no idea what was just said.

"Rats good." Tajiri said again showing the only thing he was thinking about.  
"Yeah buddy Rats good where gonna get you some of them rats ok." Mikey said with a grin patting Tajiri on the back. Tajiri nods his head in agreement with Mikey while Crash finally comes out of Hiding and sits with the group again.

"Well The Rock says when the hell are you jabronis gonna get off your Roody poo candy asses and find The Rock some food!" The Rock said as if he were royalty. The group all looks at The Rock funny again when Tajiri jumps up.

"I get rats!" Tajiri said with excitement before running off into the woods to look for his next meal.

"I think someone should go help him." Ric said looking, causing the group to turn there attention to Mikey.

"What?" Mikey asked already knowing.

"Well the Jabroni is your tag team partner!" The Rock stated, once more Mikey tried to avoid it though.

"So your point it?" Mikey said.

"The point is we all think you should go after him besides your the only one he listens to." Spike said everyone else in the group nodded there heads in agreement.

"But..." Mikey started to say before realizing it was pointless to argue.

"Just go you... you... you chicken!" Crash yelled.

"Ouch that hurts coming from Crash." Jericho said with a grin.

" Oh all right I'll do it." Mikey said getting up and slowly walking in the woods looking for Tajiri. Meanwhile on the heels beach...

"Edge... Chris Benoit... Vampiro... we are all Canadian I say we separate from the rest of these people and make our own team... Team Canada." Lance Storm suggested. Benoit then looks at Lance Storm with a amused look on his face.

"Your kidding right?" Benoit said still looking amused.

"Yeah that would suck of total Stinktitude!" Edge said making up another word.

"Who gives a damn lets go hunt for food." Vampiro stated jumping up to his feet.

"Bro you mean those rats Bro? No way Bro!" Kanyon said still playing off his gimmick of pretending to be Diamond Dallas Page, ratty looking curly blonde wig and all.

"Yes your surely mistaken if you think that a Olympic Gold Medalist like myself will lower myself to hunting rats." Angle said acting stuck up. Shane Douglas, Chris Benoit and Justin Credible all look at each other like they are the only sane ones there.

"Isn't anyone going to that tree to see what the first challenge is?" Douglas said trying to turn the conversation before Kurt starts talking about himself more.

"Haven't you heard there is no mail tree this time around we all go to some spot on the beach and Foley tells us and the faces what the challenge is then we have to do it without anytime to prepare for it." Justin Cresagle explained annoyed by this little change in the game.

"That doesn't sound to fair." Benoit said.

"Bro I agree with you bro this is a total screw job in the making bro." Kanyon said annoying everyone that much more with each and every "bro".

"Yeah dudes it total Stinkitude!" Edge complained agreeing with everyone else.

"I hope you two don't talk like this the whole way through this thing." Angle said obviously annoyed by every bro that Kanyon muttered and every word that Edge made up.

"Its better then you constant bragging about your stupid gold medal that you wear around you neck!" Storm said complaining about Angle instead.

"I don't brag I just inform you people of it." Angle said with that ever present smug smile of his. The whole group looked at Angle annoyed by his previous statement.

"WE ALL KNOW ALREADY!" Everyone else on the heels beach yelled at the top of there lungs. Angle looked at them up some what sadden after that.

"Well if its a crime to love ones country then I guess I'm guilty of it." Angle said with the same sad smile.

"Hey no one loves there country more then I!" Storm yelled.

"Don't we have to go now for that challenge cause if were late we automatically loose." Vampiro stated just wanting to leave.

"Well I'm not worried its not like It will be I voted off Any ways." Kurt said closing his eyes with that same smug smile again. Once Angle opened his eyes again he sees that every one else is staring at him looking very annoyed and realizes that he might just be in trouble if they loose after all.

"So what are you all waiting for lets go already." Kurt yelled jumping to his feet and running to the challenge area followed by everyone else. Soon both teams are together and Mick Foley appears.

"Hey hows it going everyone?" Foley said with a smile then looked around to see everyone is pretty pissed.

"Ok... The first Challenge is for both teams to pick out a leader and bring a piece a paper to me with the leaders name on it. Oh yes and I will be picking the leader of the loosing team myself now get to work." Foley said.

"Well Its pretty obvious isn't it I am the leader of this group any objections?" The Rock said with a grin.

"Yeah Bro I Think I should be leader." Booker T said.

Hey I'm the nature boy and I have the most experience over you all I should be leader." Flair said throwing his name into the leadership hat, before Crash chipped in himself.

"Well I think-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" The Rock said inturpting Crash. "Ok jabro... err... The Rock means his friends its up to you its a election between me Flair and Booker T. Raise your hands if you want Flair to be the leader." The Rock stated. Flair along with Tajiri raise there hands.

"Well it wont be you Flair. How many think it should be Booker T?" The Rock asked, prompting Booker T, Spike and Tajiri raise there hands.

"Hey Jabroni You already voted for Flair!" The Rock said yelling at Tajiri. The confused Tajiri just looked blankly at The Rock.

"Vote for Rock." Tajiri said.

"Lets continue shall we how many thinks that The Great One should be the leader?" The Rock said now knowing that Tajiri would vote for him as well. The Rock, Jericho, Mikey and of course Tajiri all raised there hands.

"There you go The Rock wins!" The Rock said raising his hands in victory then grabbing the pen and paper Foley supplied to the group and writes his name down before passing it to Crash.

"Ok Jabroni you can run fast take this to Foley and The Rock means now!" The Rock yelled, cashing a scared Crash to take off to Foley with the paper but once he is out of the sight of the others scratches The Rocks name out and writes in his own.

"This will teach that big bully!" Crash said with a smile. Crash then starts to run again to where Foley is hoping that its not to late. Meanwhile the Heels are taking a different approach.

"Hey I'm The ECW World Champ and former Tag Champ I should be leader!" Justin Credable said staking his claim.

"Big Deal I'm a former ECW World and Television Champion, Along with former WWF I.C. Champion and WCW Tag Champion." Shane Douglas said with a grin.

"That's nothing I caught Sting On fire and Hit him 50 feet onto the cold hard concrete nearly ending his career." Vampiro said listing his only acomplishment.

"Bro I was Former WCW Tag Champ bro." Kanyon said.

"Well I am WWF Tag Champ with my brother Christian currently for 2nd time which I just think reeks of Awesomeness." Edge said giving a thumbs up to himself.

"That's nothing I'm Former ECW Tag Champ, Former WCW 100 kilos or less Champ, WCW Saskatchewan Hardcore International Champ and current WCW Canadian Champion." Lance Storm said listing off his titles though with the names he made up instead of the actual ones.

"Well Excuse me but I am a former eurocontial champion which for you morons means I had the WWF I.C. & European belts at the same time I am also The 2000 WWF King Of The Ring, and Less we forget I am also a 1996 Olympic Gold Medalist." Kurt said continuing to be full of himself, the group then gets in a huge argument over who's accomplishments meant the most. Menwhile Crash Holly reaches Foley and hands him the paper.

"Ok The Faces win. Crash you get your team and I'll go get the heels here and I will announce the leaders." Foley said with a smile which was returned by the excited Crash Holly.

"Yes Sir!" Crash said before running back to tell everyone on his team while Foley walked off to collect the heels. Soon Foley has the teams together again.

"Ok guys The Faces have won this contest so the heels will have to vote one of there's off the island tonight at the dreaded tribal council." Foley said making sure to try to sound scary at mention of the words tribal council. The entire group of the heels look then towards Kurt Angle already knowing whos going to go.

"Oh yeah one more thing The leader cannot be voted off until the two teams join together to make one." Foley said causing The Rock to look quite happy.

"Now The leader of the Faces is as this paper says... Crash Holly!" Foley said with a smile, causing Crash to smile smugly for once and The Rocks eyes to widen.

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE JABRONI!" The Rock yelled causing Crash to once more run off as fast as he could this time with The Rock in hot presuit.

"Ha ha ha the little guy is smarter then we gave him credit for!" Jericho said with a grin finding the whole thing funny as hell.  
"Now the leader of the heels since I get to pick will be... ummmm... let me think..." Foley said in deep though scratching his chin. Angle then gives Foley a stash of one dollar bills that he had brought with him on the island.

"Here Mick just because your doing a bang up job!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Well I'm not above a bribe much like any other man even if it is just seven bucks! Angle is the leader of the Heels!" Foley proudly announced counting the seven one dollar bills again. Angle then gets a look of pride on his face while the rest of the heels groan in knowing how long they will have to put up with him.

"Ok one more thing what ever the leader says goes so you all gotta listen to them." Foley said which is followed by more groans on the heels side but glee on the faces side.

"This is great Crash is a push over we can all do what ever we want." Spike said.

"Well that's all for now. Tonight will be the first Tribal council and heels it is you who will have to vote someone off the island." Foley said making sure to remind them. Later that night The heels meet Foley for the first Tribal council.

"Ok you guys all saw the hit show on CBS you know what to do." Foley said being to lazy to explain it. With that each of the wrestlers went up and voted after the last vote was in Mick Foley went up and got the pot with the votes.

"Ok lets do this...1st vote... Kurt Angle... 2nd... Kurt Angle... 3rd...Kurt Angle... 4th... Kurt Angle... 5th...Vampiro... 6th... Kurt Angle...7th... Kurt Angle...8th... Kurt Angle... Ok... guys im sorry but your going to have to vote again cause Kurt cant be voted off until the two teams become one remember? Nice try though." Foley said.

"Although we do know who Kurt Voted for right Vampiro?" Edge snickered.

"Yeah... we do" Vampiro said shooting Kurt a angry look.

"Well Im sorry if your not a good role model to the kids like I am." Kurt stated proudly patting himself on the back yet again.

"You know guys Im not getting any younger you gotta vote again before I use my powers as host to vote someone off myself." Foley said making up another bogus rule, though one that certinally worked as Kanyon jumped up and voted right away. Soon all votes were in and Foley started to read them out yet again.

"Right lets try this again... 1st vote... Vampiro..." Foley said. prompting Vampiro to shoot Angle the angry glance again. "2nd vote... Shane Douglas... 3rd... Kanyon... 4th... Kanyon... 5th... Edge... 6th... Shane Douglas... 7th... Chris Benoit... Ok that's 2 votes for Kanyon and two for Shane Douglas... and the final vote is for... Lance Storm... So there a tie..." Foley said sadden by this.

"So now what we gotta vote again?" Edge asked.

"Yes unforcedly we do... actually screw it that will take to long lets just say that Shane was voted off." Foley said with a grin.

"WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT!" Douglas yelled.

"Shane bring your torch here so we can extinguish it." Foley said Shane Douglas grabs the torch and attempts to hit or burn Foley with it until the others hold him back. Foley then extinguishes Douglas' torch and Douglas leaves while giving Mick and his former team mates the finger.

"Ok you can all go back to camp now." Foley said The group now one shorter gets up and leaves for camp again.

"Ok everyone how did you like that? Remember that was just Chapter One Of Wrestling with Survivor how do you like it? Yeah I thought you would feel that way. Well that's all for this chapter my friends sitting at home... Don't forget to review this and come back soon for Chapter 2." Foley proudly stated while waving.

Alright its good to have this back...and with a new format no less. I know some of this might seem to be out dated but hell the way I see it good writing never goes out of date and with the success that this fic had before I know its good. Any ways leave a review and tell me what you think.  
LaTerZ -T Bond 


	2. Chapter 02

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. I'M JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: SEPT 26 2000

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 2 

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

Team 1: The Faces The Rock Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Yoshihero Tajiri Booker T Chris Jericho Spike Dudley Ric Flair

Team 2: The Heels Vampiro Edge Chris Benoit Kanyon Lance Storm Justin Credible Kurt Angle

"Hello and welcome back everyone to Wrestling with Survivor chapter 2. In case you missed it or were just to damn lazy to read it In chapter 1 a lot of things happened Shane Douglas was the first voted off In a controversial descion thanks to yours truly and the teams also elected leaders... sorta... The Rock was elected leader on the faces side of things but 'lil Crash Holly god love him screwed The Rock out of his role as future leader and is the leader himself now. Well Rocky old friend that will teach you to trust a Hardcore Hero, wink wink . More importantly on the heels side of things I choose the leader myself and after Kurt Angle slipped me a quick couple of bucks and a compliment on what a great job I was doing he found himself as the teams leader but most importantly I was seven bucks richer. Either way I'm sure you clicked on this story to read Chapter 2 and not hear about Chapter 1 so In this Chapter we will debut that part where the survivors talk to the camera themselves at the end of the chapter you will know what everyone thinks so without further Adue lets head to the beaches..." Said Mick Foley in a long winded speech to welcome everyone to the second chapter. So at the Faces beach, the faces watch as The Rock has Crash Holly in a headlock trying to make him to relinquish his title of leader to him.

"C'mon you little Jabroni give The Rock the role of leader, which is so rightfully his!" The Rock yelled applying more pressure.

"No way you big bully!" Crash yelled back trying to escape from The Rocks headlock.

"You know this is starting to get a bit old The Rocks been after the poor guy all night about this." Jericho said now officially bored of the proceedings.

"Yes but to be the man you gotta beat the man." Flair reminded Jericho.

"But that doesn't count here Crash is the leader until the teams join together now ." Spike pointed out.

"What did you just say?" The Rock yelled at Spike.

"Ummmmm... I said-

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAID...The Rock heard you the first time but just wanted to know if you were dumb enough to fall for that old trick!" The Rock said more then happy to cut off Spike.

"Your an ass!" Spike yelled.

"What did you just call the great one!" The Rock yelled.

"Pass... I said nice I'll pass on the rat tonight..." Spike said, back peddling as quick as possible. The Rock gave Spike the people eyebrow then glances over at Booker T and Mikey who are still sleeping then looked at Tajiri who is chasing a rat with a spear.

"RATS GOOD!" Tajiri yelled in joy. The Rock then FINALLY lets go of the headlock on Crash and walks over and kicks Booker T and Mikey.

"Hey Jabroni's get up!" The Rock demanded.

"Awww man why did you wake me I was having this sweet dream about Lita and Trish and they were all over me and..." Mikey started but quickly trailed off once he noticed that all the castaways with the exception of Tajiri who was still chasing the rat looked at Mikey with interest in his dream.

"Well go on." Booker said smiling.

"They were all over me cause they tipped up and fell on me... heh heh... yea h that's it... just tripped." Mikey said making something up right off the top of his head.  
"That's a pretty dull dream if it was my dream they would be riding Space mountain all night long! WOOOOOO!" Flair yelled, then jumped to his feet and did his trademark strut.

"Any ways that reminds me why arnt there any women on the island?" Jericho asked. As the faces all ponder that one question the heels are hard at work on there side of the beach.

"Listen Angle I don't see what us building you a throne has to do with our survival!" Justin Credable said in protest to Angles odd demands.

"Bro yeah bro whats up with this bro?" Kanyon said seemingly agreeing with Credable.

"Well actually it has nothing to do with our survival but still Shawn Michaels wrecked my chair after I won the King of the Ring when I won it that time and I didn't get a chance to sit in it!" Angle said.

"What? Your doing this over something stupid like that from when you won The King of The Ring! That's it I'm not helping you anymore!" Benoit yelled throwing a rock that he was using as a hammer down.

"Yeah me too!" Vampiro yelled.

"Hey Vampiro if you want to be a role model to the kids like I am you better do as I say!" Angle demanded.

"Well I say Screw you and screw the kids too!" Vamprio yelled. The other six remaining survivors then looked at Vampiro in disbelief.

"Listen Vampiro The kids may not like us heels but most of us are sensitive guys and we still love them all. Its what some of us wrestle for." Lance Storm said.

"Yes I agree with Lance why do you think Christian and I give five seconds of flash photography? Its for the fans... plus our poses just reek of awesomeness but that's just an added bonus." Edge said with a smile.

"Well I don't care for the damn kids... they throw there sodas at me when I walk to the back after a long match..." Vampiro said half sulking.

"Right... your a moron you know that right?" Justin Credable said.

"Oh yeah? Well thems fighting words!" Vampiro said jumping to his feet. Credible and Vampiro get ready for a fight when Kurt Angle steps in.

"Excuse me guys but your fighting isn't getting my throne built now lets get back to work." Angle pointed out.

"Bro when do we have to go meet Foley tonight Bro?" Kanyon asked as only he could. Angle then walks up to Kanyon and stares into his eyes with a angry look.

"Listen Kanyon Foleys Challenge doesn't matter right now The most important thing right now is that my throne gets made first and that my friends is true oh its true... Its true!" Angle said stomping his foot. Benoit then shakes his head in disbelief of his leaders stupidity and starts to walk out into the water.

"Hey Benoit where do you think your doing?" Angle yelled.

"Fishing we need food." Benoit yelled back

"Don't you need a fishing rod for that?" Angle asked.

"Oh yeah..." Benoit said then walks back and sits down a defeated man.

"Hey Benoit get your ass up and finish making my throne!" Angle demanded.

"Kurt... it is done its been done for an hour." Edge pointed out.

"WHAT IT WAS? WELL I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S A PRETTY SORRY EXCUSE FOR A THRONE and that my friends is True Oh its true... Its True!" Angle said crossing his arms. A Few hours pass and the two teams meet with Mick again.

"ok todays challenge is a race." Foley informed the teams.

"Well this will be a piece of Cake. Crash runs faster then anyone on this island." Flair pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah we win already no contest." Booker T said.

"Let me finish guys. A race... to see who can read my book Mankind: Have a nice day. A Tale of blood and sweat socks the fastest!" Foley said pulling out his book from behind his back.

"Your kidding right Mick please say your kidding." Benoit said.

"Oh I wish I was only kidding but that's the way this part of the story was written. Now Crash as been volunteered by his team to read the book who does your team pick Angle?" Foley asked.

"Well I am obviously the smartest on my team So I will read it." Angle said thumping his chest.

"Very good now get to work." Foley said as he passed a copy of his book to Angle and another to Crash. Hours soon pass and Angle finally looks up.

"Done...Wow Mick you accomplished a lot in your life." Angle said doing a little more brown nosing.

"Thanks Kurt but ass kissing will only get you so far. Crash how far along in my book are you?" Foley asked.

"Ummm Page 1." Crash said.

"WHAT? YOU JABRONI DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO READ!" The Rock yelled.

"Of corse I do but This first sentence says the "F" word and my mother always told me to never read profanity." Crash said.

"Ok faces you will be at the tribal council tonight because of your leaders stupidity." Foley said. The Heels walk back to there beach happy with there victory while The faces leave with there heads down in sadness.

"Crash this is all your fault you jabroni." The Rock yelled. before slapping the back of Crashs head for the hell of it.

"Hey you big bully! That's it I'm voting for you tonight!" Crash yelled. Once again more hours pass and the faces meet with Foley again for Tribal council.

"Ok everyone go ahead and vote, you know how to do it." Foley said with a smile. The 8 wrestlers go and make there votes and Foley gets the pot with the names to read out who was voted off.

"You all ready?" Foley asked as he looks around at every ones faces. "Hmmm Guess not but here goes andyways.1st vote... Spike Dudley. 2nd...Tajiri. 3rd...The Rock..." As Foley said The Rocks name The Rock looks towards Crash.

"Jabroni." The Rock said.

"4th vote...Ric Flair. 5th...Chris Jericho. 6th...Booker T. 7th...Mikey Whipwreck. Well what do you know everyone has a vote except for Crash of corse who cant be voted off yet so who ever gets this vote is off the island so lets see who the first person voted off of this team is by me reading the final vote. Ok last vote is for...Spike Dudley!" Foley said announcing Spikes said fate of being the first person on his team to be voted out.

"GODAMMIT! First Buh-Buh and D-Von leave to the WWF and Leave me to rot in ECW and now this!" Spike yelled.

"Spike Bring me your torch." Foley said.

"Yeah yeah." Spike said giving Foley the torch which is then extinguished.

"Spike you have to go now." Foley said

"I'm goin' just give me a chance. This whole frecken thing is rigged bet my name wasn't even on that paper bet it was The Rocks!" Spike said in disgust as he walks off not to be seen on the island again.

"Well that's it you can all go back to camp now." Foley said. The Faces then start there walk back to camp one member shorter and a disappointed Crash since The Rock wasn't voted off.

"Alright I told you that you would get to know whats on every ones minds at the end of the chapter so here we go." Foley said. The Rock was the first one to speak to the camera.

"You want to know what The Rock Thinks? Well The Rock thinks that he was screwed over by Crash Holly and The Rock will continue to make that little Roddy Poos life a living hell until he can be voted off and don't you worry The Rock will still be here by then even if he's not the leader If ya smelllllllllllllll...what the Rock...is cookin'!" The Rock said before giving the peoples eyebrow. Crash was next up.

"Well I just think that The Rock is a big bully and I want him off this island so I'm going to keep voting for him until he's gone by golly. and don't you worry cause im not gonna let The Rock get away with this!" Crash said. Up next was Mikey Whipwreck.

"Well nothing as really happened to me yet to complain about, well except where everyone makes me watch Tajiri and that's getting kinda old since all get ever does is chase rats and eat them." Mikey said. Speaking of Tajiri he was next up.

"Rats good. Eat Rats...mmmmm yummy rats..." Tajiri said then ran off to look for more rats to eat. Up next was Booker T.

"You Bro listen up all I know is that The Rock is starting to get a little bit annoying and its just not right what he's doing to Crash Holly somebody better tell him to not hate the player but hate the Game" Booker said before staring at his hand and shaking his head. The next one up was Chris Jericho.

"Well so far I haven't done a thing and I'm doing it great because of it so far but when this story is finished you will never evvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeer be the same again." Jericho said with a smile. Up next was Flair.

"Wooooooooooooooooo make way for the Nature Boy! That's right baby The Nature Boy is on top of this survival game and I'm gonna win it and then we can all go back to my place and ride space mountain all night Woooooooooooooooooooo!" Flair yells in excitement as he does his trademark strut off the camera. Up next it was the heels turn and it was Vampiro who started them off.

"What do you want me to say? I meant it! I don't care about the damn kids cause I was sticky from the soda for days and it was cold too and yes I could of had a shower I know that but I didn't feel like it at the time so burn in hell!" Vampiro yelled. Up next was Edge.

"What? I talk now? Wow this just reeks of awesomeness for the record Im having a great time on the island so far with the exception that there arnt any women on the Island besides Kurt. Ha! Thank you I'll be here all night!" Edge said with a smile. Benoit was up next.

"Well I think that as soon as the two teams become one Kurt Angle will be the first one voted off cause I for one have already had enough of our so called leader, I mean come on we had to make him a throne isn't that just a waste of time. We all know I should be the leader any ways!" Benoit yelled obviously disgruntled. Kanyon was the next person to speak.

"Bro ok bro listen up bro this is what I think bro I think that some people here might soon get the Kanyon cutter bro cause some of these guys are starting to get on my nerves bro." Kanyon said while looking around to see if he was done yet. Up next was Lance Storm who pushed Kanyon out of the way to start talking.

"I haven't got anything to say besides the fact that our team now has three Canadians and three Americans and I can sense that us Canadians will take over not only this team but the entire beach and that also includes Chris Jericho on the other team. Now lets play the Canadian National Anthem!" Strom demanded unfortunately for him that didn't happen and he just got up and left so Justin Credable could have his turn to talk.

"What? I don't have anything to say right now... get outta here... I SAID GET OUTTA HERE!" Credable yelled pushing the camera away, before leaving to make way for Kurt Angle.

"You want to know what I'm thinking oh of corse you do I am a Olympic gold medalist and I am the leader of this group and I think that the group is doing rather well with the exception of Vampiro who's just plain scary and Chris Benoit who just doesn't wanna cooperate with me or the rest of the team in general, but as long as I'm on this team then we are sure to be winners!" Angle said with a smile before being pushed away from the camera by Mick Foley.

"Ok you have heard of what the Survivors had to think now what about the guy who didn't Survive this Chapter Yes I'm talking about little Spike Dudley lets see what he thinks." Foley said before leaving and letting Spike talk.

"What do I think? I Think this whole thing is rigged why because I know Crash voted The Rock off and I also voted for The Rock so Foley Changed my vote to protect his buddy The Rock. Get outta my face I gotta go kick Foleys butt!" Spike yelled before raging off the camera.

"Ha ha that silly little Spike Of corse I protected The Rock from getting voted off he's the most popular guy out there you gotta keep him in cause without The Rock there is no story so I'm sorry Spike but you just don't look as good in that tie died shirt as I do. Well everyone That pretty much raps up chapter 2 any ways, review this chapter so until next time from Survivor Island I'm Mick Foley, Have a nice day.

Ok thats it for the second chapter. So what do you think? Send along a review and tell me.  
LaTerZ -T Bond 


	3. Chapter 03

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. I'M JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: OCT 1 2000

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 3 

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

Team 1: The Faces The Rock Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Yoshihero Tajiri Booker T Chris Jericho Ric Flair

Team 2: The Heels Vampiro Edge Chris Benoit Kanyon Lance Storm Justin Credible Kurt Angle

"Greetings everyone Welcome back for the 3rd installment of Wrestling with Survivor." Your host Mick Foley said with a smile. "In the last Chapter we saw thing develop more and Spike Dudley got voted off. Now on for Chapter 3 which is starting in the night. Now lets head to the beaches." Foley then pointed behind him at the beach inhabited by the heels. Five of the remaining survivors look at Kanyon while he sleeps sucking his thumb and asking for him mommy.

"Bro... I want my mommy bro..." Kanyon said all while sucking his thumb to a smaller size.

"How did we get stuck here with this momma boy?" Juistin Credable complained pointing to Kanyon.

"I think its kind of cute myself that a grown man that while sleeping sucks his thumb and cries for his mother." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah of corse you would say that Angle. We all know you like to cry a lot." Benoit said with a grin showcasing his missing tooth.

"Hey I cant help it if I get caught in the moment all the time!" Angle yelled.

"Yeah sure. Thats exactly what it is." Vampiro said. Benoit and Vampiro then pretend that they where crying after winning a gold medal.

"Ha ha ha that's just perfect you guys are just like Angle was!" Credible said in histerics.

"Yes Americans like him are always crying like that." Lance Storm said seemingly devoid of any emotion at all.

"Hey guys C'mon knock it off you cant make fun of this man because he loves his country Lance you of all people should know that!" Edge said suprisingly picking up for Angle.

"Hmmmm... I suppose your right." Storm said after thinking it over.

"Why thank you Edge I'm happy you are still my friend throughout all of this." Angle said patting Edge on the back.

"No problem Kurt... besides it was more like this." Edge said before he drops to his knees and starts to pretend crying like a baby.

"Hey C'mon now I'm the leader of this group and I demand that you all stop laughing at me!" Angle yelled.

"Yeah right face it Angle you just plain suck!" Vampiro said making sure to just say it because it was so mean spirited.

"Hey kiss my royal gold medalist behind!" Angle responded turning around and slapping his butt.

"Vampiro watch out I think he's serious!" Benoit laughed.

"Ya know I'm starting to think that Vampiro and Benoit are getting pretty close." Credible observed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Benoit asked.

"That you two could be gay yourselves, just like Angle there." Credible said with a laugh.

"Hey Listen Credible there not gay there Canadians and us Canadians arnt afraid to show our friendship right Edge?" Storm said proud of being a Canadian.

"Huh? Yeah... right... sure whatever you say Lance." Edge said rolling his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Credible yelled.

"Well Credible it looks like if you keep this up you could be voted off next." Angle said with a smile.

"If you people vote me off your all on my hit list!" Credible yelled jumping to his feet. As the heels continue to do what they do best which is argue we head over to the faces sides of the beach.

"What time is it?" Crash said in boredom drawing a little smiley face in the sand.

"Its past your bed time that's what time it is!" The Rock yelled, still obviously holding a grudge against Crash for stealing his rightful leadership.

"That's it I'm going to.. .to... to... kick your butt!" Crash threatened while jumping to his feet.

"Well The Rock says... Just bring it!" The Rock yelled getting up to his own feet. Crash then charges at The Rock but it is stopped before he can get to him by Booker T and Ric Flair.

"Hey Bro... Save that drama for your momma." Booker T said reciting one of his favorite qoutes. After about two minutes they get Crash and The Rock to settle down again, which was starting to become a full time job.

"I'm Freezing who the hell can Mikey and Tajiri sleep like this!" Jericho complained.

"Tajiri is probably sleeping so soundly because hes been chasing rats all day long, and Mikey in turn has been chasing Tajiri all day long." Flair pointed out.

"Yeah I'll never get used to those things they taste awful!" Jericho said in complaint yet again.

"Tajiri likes them though." Booker said.

"And Mikey is pretending to like them for his sake." Flair said.

"Well you know what who cares I'm still freezing!" Jericho said complaining yet again as he pulls his knees to his chest.

"Ok I know what to do." Flair said as he got a couple of sticks together and started rubbing them together.

"What? That will take forever!" Jericho said once more complaining.

"Well the Rock thinks its a complete waste of time that's not going to work at it at all!" The Rock said.

"Yeah there's gotta be a easier way to make a fire then this." Booker said feeling like they were back in caveman times again. Suddenly though with the mention of the word fire Mikey jumped up.

"Fire?" Mikey yelled in excitement.Mikey then looks over what Flair is doing then pushes him out of the way.

"Hey what are you doing? I was getting some good momentum there!" Flair yelled.

"I'm making fire!" Mikey said obviously very excited. Mikey then looks around for something to burn and grabs Crashs old shirt.

"Hey what are you doing that's mine!" Crash yelled.

"I just need to borrow it for a second ok." Mikey said calmly.

"Well... ok. As long as its only for a second." Crash said.Mikey then throws the shirt over the fire wood, pulls out a lighter and starts a fire.

"HEY MY SHIRT!" Crash yelled.

"You jabroni you had a lighter this whole time while we were freezing our asses off?" The Rock yelled at Mikey.

"Well Du'h! Doesn't everybody!" Mikey said with a grin.

"Alright that's it hold someone hold The Rock back cause he's gonna kick Mikey Whipwrecks Roody Poo Candy ass!" The Rock yelled. Mikey then flashes the finger at The Rock and Lies down to go to sleep again.

"Fine then go to sleep I'll just take out my anger on Crash!" The Rock yelled.

"What? Oh no you don't you big bully for once I'm gonna stand up for myself!" Crash proclaimed. Crash then launched himself at The Rock and got a good punch in.

"Hey That's the peoples Eye!" The Rock yelled.

"Uh-oh..." Crash simply said before taking off running again with The Rock in hot presuit once more. The rest night passed by slowly and the next day both teams meet with Mick for the next challenge.

"Hello everyone hows it going? good? Great I thought it would... Rocky! How did you get that Shinner!" Foley asked in disbelief. The Rock looked around obviously upset.

"Crash." The Rock said simply.

"Crash?" Foley questioned.

"Yeah!" Crash yelled quite proud of himself.

"Nice work Crash I didn't know you had it in you but If you touch The Rock or any other of your team mates like that your leadership will be stripped of you." Foley proclaimed.

"Ok Mick but by golly he upset me!" Crash said.

"And I'll kick your ass when I get my hands on you too you quick little son of a-"

"Dammit this is rigged The Rock and Foley are so far up each others asses not it ain't funny!" Benoit yelled inturpting The Great One.

"Heh heh good one Benoit." Vampiro said slapping Benoit on the back.

"Shut Up! That does it just for that there will be no challenge today after that outburst by Benoit the faces automatically win!" Foley proclaimed

"Hey Mick you cant do that!" Angle yelled in protest.

"I just did and I'll meet you all at Tribal council tonight!" Foley yelled.

"That's it is rigged then!" Benoit yelled.

"Everyone I think it is best that we vote off Benoit off tonight!" Angle said to his group.

"Shut up Angle no one cares what you think!" Vampiro yelled. Angle then does as advised and shuts up.

"Goodbye I'll meet you all tonight at Tribal Council." Foley said turning his back to everyone until they left and went back to there own respective beaches. Soon though it is dark and Tribal council is about to begin yet again.

"Dammit where are those guys there half a hour late and I need to have to do a number two!" Foley said grabbing his behind. Soon though Foley is relived well sort of... when The heels finally show up.

"Darn it! Where were you guys!" Foley yelled.

"Well we were all following our great leader when we realized that we were lost!" Juestin Credible said.

"Hey its a big island Justin its a honest mistake that anyone of us could of made even me... yes that's right even a Olympic gold medalist can make a mistake." Angle said

"Especially when he's a cry baby like yourself." Vampiro said.

"Yeah who's got a crush on Stephanie McMahon of all people." Benoit laughed.

"Can you say dog." Vampiro added.

"Woof woof!" Benoit said imitating a dog.

"You think Steph is a dog? Dudes she's Hot!" Edge said sticking up for Stephanie.

"Bro yeah bro I'll take it to her in a second bro!" Kanyon said with a smile. Everyone there then looks at Kanyon strangely then most of them admit that they would do the same.

"Shame on all of you Steph isn't that kind of girl!" Angle lictured.

"Yeah you would know!" Credible said.

"Oh that's it you have insulted my good friend Stephanie McMahon I'm voting against you tonight!" Angle threatened.

"Speaking of voting get to it cause I gotta use the bushes!" Foley said, causing everyone to look over at Foley strangely and once noticing his dire situation all voted.

"There Mick that's the last vote." Storm said patting Foleys shoulder.

"Finally!" Foley yelled in some sort of relief. Mick then got the pot and read out the votes.

"Ok I'm making this fast!" Foley said. "1st vote... Chris Benoit. 2nd... Justin Credible. 3rd... Chris Benoit. 4th... Justin Credible. 5th... Justin Credible. 6th... Chris Benoit. Wow a another tie lets hope that this time its a vote for either Benoit or Credible and the 7th vote is for... Justin Credible and we have our first fair vote off sorry it had to be you Justin but bring your torch. Justin Credible gets up brings his torch to Foley and watches it has it is extinguished and starts to leave.

"Justin I must say you did handle that well." Foley said with a smile.

"Why thank you Mick." Credible said. Credible then turned to leave again but instead runs to Foley grabs his extinguished torch and cracks it off against the head of Kurt Angle he is then held back by everyone else until he leaves.

"Ouch that hurt! For god sakes I only had a concussion at Summer Slam that man has no respect for The three I's!" Angle yelled.

"Well that's that now get outta here I need to relive myself!" Foley yelled. Once remembering Foleys situation everyone then gets up and leaves.

"Ok that's great I'm going to relive myself while you all read what everyone has to think now... C'mon get outta here!" Foley yelled.

"All I gotta say is that Benoit is right about everything especially about Angle and that's all I gotta say." Vampiro said.

"Hey I'm not saying anything that can get me in trouble I'm not risking anything here even if they wont know about this until its over with." Edge said running away from the camera "Well I have found a friend in Vampiro that I can talk to and make fun of Angle with and speaking of Angle the time is getting closer when the to tribes become one then he'll get his!" Benoit said with that sinister smile of his.

"Bro I don't have a clue what happened last night because I was sleeping when everything got screwed up bro." Kanyon said scratching his head.

"Well another American has been voted off and now Team Canada is taking shape here with me Edge Benoit and Vampiro... and the next to go will be Kanyon and it will be all Canadians except that lousy Kurt Angle!" Lance Storm said with a smile.

"Well Justin Credible has been voted off and as far as I'm concerned that's great I haven't made up my mind who I'm going to vote for next it will be either Benoit or Vampiro I'm not sure yet." Angle said thinking things over.

"The Rock says he's gonna get his hands on Crash Holly and kick his Roody Poo Candy Ass for blacking The Peoples Eye!" The Rock yelled, clinching his fists.

"Yeah I punched The Rock and it felt great! I wanna do it again sooooo bad but now if I do I'll lose my leadership but one things for sure I'm not gonna let him bully me around anymore!" Crash said thumping his chest.

"Well I don't really have anything to say but I started up one hell of a fire though huh?" Mikey said obviously proud of himself.

"Crash hit Rock... Rock eye black... ha ha ha ...RATS GOOD!" Tajiri said once again running off for more rats.

"Well Bro as I look through this group I'm in now I can see that a couple of them are player haters and I still think that I'm gonna out last them all and win this thing." Booker T said.

"You know what Y2J has hardly contributed to the story yet so just to let you know that Wrestling with Survivor Chapter 4 will be when I make a big impact! Hopefully. Probably not. Hey its better safe then sorry!" Jericho said showing he planned to continued to play the flying under the radar game some more.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO where going on to chapter 4 baby and The Nature Boy is still alive Wooooooooo!" Flair said strutting off the camera.

"Hey what are you doing here I'm using the bushes for God sakes! Go to what Credible said... NOW!" Foley demanded throwing a few leaves at the camera.

"So Wrestling with Survivor Chapter 3 Justin Credible gets voted off. Well that's fine that's just perfect cause this story is nothing without me and Angle we'll meet again some day and you can count on that!" Credible threatened.

"Well Now that I'm relived I'm gonna rap up chapter 3 With this to say. There would of been a big ass challenge in this one but my mind is lacking imagination and that insult Benoit gave me was perfect to avoid a challenge since I cant think of to many more. SO that brings me to this, please review what you just read. This whole thing so you can take a few extra seconds and write a review its not only your responsibility but it is your duty. So until Next time... Have a nice day!" Foley said waving to the camera once again.

Well thats chapter 3...man this is outdated... what with the Tajiri hunting rats and inclusion of people like Justin Credible, Vampiro and Mikey Whipwreck...oh well I think it still holds up. Either way do what Foley says and review. Its your duty! 


	4. Chapter 04

WRESTLING WITH SURVIVOR CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. I'M JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: FEB 13 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 4 

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

Team 1: The Faces The Rock Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Yoshihero Tajiri Booker T Chris Jericho Ric Flair

Team 2: The Heels Vampiro Edge Chris Benoit Kanyon Lance Storm Kurt Angle

"Hello Everyone and welcome to Chapter 4... wow If I knew this thing would last this long I might of reconsidered being the host, Then again maybe not cause the longer this goes on then the more royalties I get which means more money, money, money! Well lets see what happened in Chapter 3 that I can talk about... hmmmm... Well Chris Benoit and Vampiro are fast becoming very good friends because of there hatred toward Kurt Angle, hmm... what else... Oh yeah Justin Credible was voted off and showed how nice a man he really was when he cracked his torch off on Kurt Angle's head and of corse how can we forget the most important part of Chapter 3 Crash Holly gave The Rock a black eye now that's good quality reading there! Any ways lets head to the beaches for Chapter 4...Unlike the very hostile start of the last chapter this time we start at the faces chapter where Jericho can't help but notice The Rock's eye.

"Geez Rock your eye is pretty swelled up can you even see out of that thing now?" Jericho asked.

"The Rock can see perfectly out of his eye Dr. Jericho!" The Rock shot back in full scarcasam mode.

"Yeah right Rock you wish. In all my days of wrestling I say that's the worst black eye that I have ever seen!" Said Flair who saw and had more then his share of black eyes in his what seemed like 50 year plus career.

"Yeah Rock I think that you should..." Mikey started before getting interrupted by The Rock.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" The Rock yelled both venting his rage as well as spouting off his catch phrase to perhaps sell a few more shirts.

"Has anyone seen Crash today?" Booker asked, looking around the beach.

"If That jabroni is smart he's hiding away!" The Rock said, punching one hand into the other.

"Crash gone... hunt?" Tajiri said trying his best to form a full English sentence.

"Crash has gone hunting?" Mikey asked, to which Tajiri nodded his head in excitement. Everyone wondered how Tajiri understood every word of English spoken to him yet just didn't seem to have a clue how to speak it himself which made no sense at all but they all quickly shrugged it off.

"So Crash has gone hunting? Oh boy were gonna have a mighty meal of a shrew today." Jericho said now in full scarsam mode himself.

"And that's only if were lucky..." Flair said, only to be interrupted by Crash Holly himself who had a suprise in store for everyone as he runs out from the woods dragging a huge Boar behind him as all the faces looked at him with very surprised looks.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a Wild Pig before?" Crash said with a grin.

"Yo Dawg, not one that big!" Booker said licking his lips already.

"That thing can last us for at least a week!" Mikey yelled in excitement.

"Way to go Crash were gonna have Bacon for Breakfast, Dinner, AND Lunch!" Jericho squealed, completely forgetting what he had said about Crash only a second before.

"Rats good... Pigs better?" Tajiri seemed to question, then nodded his head to agree with himself.

"Our first real food since getting here I can taste it already." Flair said rubbing his hands together.

"What do you think of the pig Rock?" Crash asked with a sly grin.

"The Rock hasn't got a good look at it yet." The Rock said, leaning in a little closer.

"Oh of corse not you haven't. You cant see out of that eye since I blacked it for ya the other night!" Crash said with a smile and a laugh

"THAT DOES IT JABRONI!" The Rock yelled jumping to his feet and grabbing Crash to deliver the Rock Bottom and peoples elbow on him.

"And that's all The Rock has to say about that!" The Rock yelled kicking a little beach sand on Crash. Meanwhile at the heels beach Edge suddenly staggers out of the woods.

"Edge? Whats wrong?" A seemingly concerned Kurt Angle asked.

"I don't feel so good." Edge said rubbing his head.

"What Happened?" Storm questioned.

"Well I just killed this huge pig when all of a sudden that runt Crash Holly jumped out at me and knocked me out with his weight scale then when I woke up I had a throbbing head ache and my weenierfest was gone."

"Bro he chopped off your weenier bro ouch bro!" Kanyon said grabbing his own groin.

"What no! He stole the pig you know, the weenierfest, I swear you guys better learn how to talk right cause this lacks awesomeness and reeks off total Stinktitude!" Edge yelled, vocing his concern over the language barrier.

"Wennierfest? Awesomeness? Stinktitude? Your a moron, who lacks any grammar and common scene to the English language!" Book club orginizer, Lance Storm yelled.

"Yeah and you say we don't talk right." Benoit said backing up Lance.

"Be Quiet all of you we have to think about todays challenge It could be anything knowing Foley!" Angle said diving into deep thought.

"For once Angle is right. We need to think ahead because as of right now we are losing." Storm said.

"HELLOOOOOO! Crash Attacked me shouldn't we worry about that first? He could come and attack any of us at any time!" Edge yelled obviously concerned.

"Don't tell me your scared of Crash Holly." Benoit said holding back a laugh.

"Bro the bros scared of Elroy Bro!" Kanyon said, which caused him and the rest of the heels to start laughing at Edge.

"Alright but I warned you Crash can strike at anytime." Edge warned. Suddenly almost on cue to Edge's warning there is movement around there entrance to the woods.

"Its Crash! I'll show him!" Edge yelled, Edge then grabs Lance Storms Canadian Flag and runs up to the entrance to the woods.

"Hey give that..." Lance started before being stopped by Angle.

"Shhhhhh... Lets let this play out." Angle said, obviously interested. Soon someone walked out of the woods and Edge broke the flag on there head.

" HA! I GOT HIM I GOT... Vampiro... dude... total stinkage." Edge said, looking at the downed Vampiro.

"Moron You broke my flag pole!" Storm yelled.

"So snap a twig off a tree or something." Edge said tossing the flag toward Lance but obviously not far enough, Storm runs a makes a diving catch ensuring the flag doesn't touch the ground.

"That was a close one." Lance said in relief.

"Man, Vampiro is out cold." Benoit observed.

"Idiots! Ok Any ways its time to leave now for the challenge... Someone can carry Vampiro or drag him along or something." Angle said as he started to walk away ensuring it wouldn't be him. The heels then all get up and start to walk to where Mick Foley is except for Edge who follows them dragging Vampiro.

"Ok both teams are here on time that's good... Todays Challenge is... A Staring Contest! Each person pick someone from there team." Foley said.

"This is simple Tajiri can stare off endlessly for hours at a time." Mikey said suggesting Tajiri.

"Ok Mick we pick..." Crash started before Flair inturpted him.

"The Nature Boy WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flair yelled as though it were instinct.

"Ric are you nuts! Its a shoe win with Tajiri!" Jericho yelled.

"Maybe so But I haven't done anything yet and I think I can handle a staring contest." Flair said with a smile.

"You just better win this you old as the hills jabroni!" The Rock yelled.

"Ok Ric Flair has been picked who do you guys pick." Foley said asking the heels, Angle seemed to know right away.

"We pick Lance Storm!" Angle said with all the cofidence in the world.

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS! I cant do this!" Storm yelled.

"Sure you can I have a plan." Angle said.

"Ok Lance Storm and Ric Flair will square off in a Staring contest which will start... NOW!" Foley yelled. Storm and Flairs eyes meet in battle when suddenly Storm starts to get a bit nervous from Flairs Stare.

"Ok guys lets start the plan." Angle said as he whispered in the teams ears. Instantly Chris Benoit and Edge held up Lance Storm's Canadian Flag behind him and started to wave it a little while Vampiro starts to sing the Canadian National Anthem.

"Oh Canada..." Vampiro started. Instantly Storm goes into the same intense stare like he does every time the national anthem plays.

"Our home and native land..." Vampiro continued.

"HEY STOP SINGING THAT STUFF!" Flair demanded.

"Stuff? THAT'S MY COUNTRIES NATIONAL ANTHEM YOU BASTARD!" Storm yelled swearing for perhaps the first time in his entire life, Storm then starts to beat the crap out of Ric Flair.

"YOU WRINKLED UP OLD FART HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE CANADIAN NATIONAL ANTHEM!" Storm yelled as he continued to beat down Flair. Soon the heels start to hold back Lance Storm.

"Bro Ok Bro that's enough bro!" Kanyon yelled trying to hold Storm back.

"Interesting... Any ways... Ric you were the first to break consecration so your team looses." Foley said.

"See I told you we should of picked Tajiri he wouldn't of understood that national anthem Any ways!" Mikey pointed out.

"Way to go Lance that's showing him one of the 3 I's... Intensity." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks Kurt." Lance said, still staring at Flair.

"No problem Lance." Kurt said with a smile.

"Ok this is all well and good but go back to your beaches now and Crash I'll see you and your team later tonight." Foley pointed out sending a chill out of every faces back. Soon the night arrives and the faces all meet at Tribal Council.

"Ok... lets get this over with I'm tired so go vote for whoever." Foley said seeming to be very bored with the job. All the faces get up and vote and finally Mick reads them out.

"Ok time to tally the votes... 1st vote... Ric Flair. 2nd... Ric Flair. 3rd... Ric Flair. 4th... The Rock..." Foley said, Once again The Rock gives Crash Holly a evil stare, knowing it was him who voted for him. "5th vote... Tajiri 6th... Ric Flair and the 7th... Ric Flair. Ok Ric your outta here!" Foley said.

"Fine The Nature Boy doesn't like it here any ways the only girl here is The Rock!" Flair said with a grin.

"YOU JABRONI!" The Rock yelled, Crash then bursts out into laughter until The Rock Punches him.

"Alright Knock it off or I'll kick you two off right now too! Ric Bring me your torch." Foley said. Flair nods and brings the torch which is extinguished and then he leaves.

"Ok everyone get the hell outta here I'm tired and I want to go to sleep on my big comfy bed." Foley said, gaining a angry stare from all the faces.

"What? I'm not sleeping in the dirt anymore then!" Mikey yelled, but the rest of the faces already knew it was a pointless battle and all get up to leave, within seconds Mikey hands his head in defeat like the rest of them and leaves as well.

"Alright this is what everyone had to say this time." Foley said cueing the highlight reel.

"The Rock is more pissed then ever! First off that little Elroy wannabe gets a lucky shot in on The Rock and there all acting like he beat The Rock up Which he didn't and then Ric Flair calls The Rock a girl? Godammit he's the one with the saggy boobs!" The Rock yelled.

"Gee willerkers, I'm still upset over all of this I want The Rock to be outta here but I'm the only one voting against him. Its just not fair!" Crash whinnied.

"Flair was stupid and now he's gone and I think that's just great seeing how he cost us the challenge It should of been Tajiri doing that challenge like I said." Mikey said.

"I kill all rats... now all rats hiding..." Tajiri said very sad.

"Ok I don't like this much. I'm the only guy from WCW on this team now and I'm the only brother on the whole Island. I smell some racist stuff going down here." Booker said narrowing his eyes.

"Ok so Y2J didn't have as big a role in Chapter 4 like I thought I would, but don't worry my Jericholics I'll be in the challenge for Chapter 5! If a challenge is something I'm good at that is. Any ways what am I saying? I don't want anything to do with any challenges." Jericho said, conserving his plan to keep flying under the radar.

"All I have to say is Edge is going off this island the next time we have tribal council that flag pole hurt!" Vampiro said, rubbing a bump on his head.

"Crash Holly Reeks of total Stinktitude! He knocked me out AND stole my weenierfest I'm gonna get him for that mark my words!" Edge said vowing his vengeance.

"Me and Vampiro have made a deal to vote for Edge at the next time where at Tribal council. First his stupid language and now hitting teammates with Canadian flags and blaming Crash Holly of all people for stealing a pig from him. Yeah right Crash is to wimpy to even hurt a fly." Benoit said, then grinned at his little comment.

"I don't know whats going on here. Edge is loosing it, Vampiro and Benoit are making a alliance or something and Lance Storm and Kurt Angle are starting to like each other...I'm telling you, I think I'm the only one here who is still sane...Bro..." Kanyon said, nearly forgetting to add at least one bro.

"Darn, Flair talking about my countries National Anthem." Storm said, still thinking only of that.

"Well I'm proud of Lance for showing one of the 3 I's today, Intensity and I am especially proud of our teams Olympic gold medal winner. Which is me of corse for using one of the 3's Intelligence by coming up with the plan to sing that dreadful Canadian national anthem." Kurt said with a smile, thinking the only reason his team won was because of him.

"Well this is all done we know what everyone thinks so what does Ric Flair have to say, well lets see." Foley said with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for being voted off the island because now there are no old people there and they wont stand a chance of survival for sure. Plus I can tell lots of women that I was on Wrestling with Survivor! Space Mountain is back in business baby WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flair yelled, doing his trademark strut one more time before leaving.

"Thanks for that little bit of info Ric. Any ways its time to rap of Chapter 4 you all know what to do now right? That's right write a review and tell us what you think! Well everyone until next time, I'm Mick Foley from Survivor Island...Have a Nice Day.

Well thats its for another chapter... well... c'mon like Mick Foley said himself! Review!  
LaTerZ -T Bond 


	5. Chapter 05

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: FEB 20 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 5 

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

Team 1: The Faces The Rock Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Yoshihero Tajiri Booker T Chris Jericho

Team 2: The Heels Vampiro Edge Chris Benoit Kanyon Lance Storm Kurt Angle

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Survivor Island and Wrestling with Survivor Chapter 5 thats right Chapter 5. What happened in Chapter 4? Well Ric Flair got voted off and if you want to know what else happened just READ THE DAMN THING cause Im just to lazy to stand up here and tell you. So lets let Chapter 5 start now and head to the beaches." Foley said, pointing to the heels beach.

"Bro I am starving bro where are all the rats bro?" Kanyon asked.

"Well Vampiro and I think that Tajiri ate them all thats why where making a raft so we can go fishing." Benoit said.

"Guys Im telling you if there was one weenierfest out there then theres gotta me more!" Edge exclaimed.

"Yeah like that one that Crash knocked you out to get?" Angle said with a grin.

"Dude don't even bring that up anymore that was just plain haneosity." Edge said.

"Bro damnit bro why don't you start talking normal like me bro?" Kanyon asked Edge.

"Kanyon your one to talk I have heard the word bro about a million times since we got here." Kurt said.

"Bro oh yeah bro?" Kanyone said.

"Yeah...bro." Angle said mocking Kanyon.

"BRO LOOK OVER THERE BRO!" Kanyon yelled jumping to his feet.

"WHAT?" Angle yelled quickly looking behind him to see nothing then turns around again to be meet with the Kanyon Cutter.

"Bro BANG bro!" Kanyon said forming his hands in a diamond much like Diamond Dallas Page would.

"And you just know it couldnt of happened to a better guy." Vamprio said with a grin.

"For sure." Benoit agreed

"Yeah hes going to be voted off the island at the first Tribal council after we join the faces." Edge said.

"Hey has anyone seen Lance today?" Benoit asked.

"Yeah he went into the woods to cut down a fifty foot tree so he could make a flag pole out of it or something." Vamprio said.

"What is it with this guy and Canada dosent he know that Canada reeks of Stinktitude?" Edge asked, which caused everyone to look at Edge in confusion.

"Bro arnt you Canadian bro?" Kanyon asked.

"Oh yeah... Well in that case Canada reeks of awesomeness!" Edge said quickly changing his mind and giving a thumbs up.

"Please tell us Edge are you really that stupid?" Benoit asked.

"I think so but I would have to ask Christian first hold on I'll call him and ask... where is the telephone in this place anyways?" Edge asked.

"There is no telephone and you just answered our question." Vampiro said.

"Oh. Heh I reek of awesomeness even when Im not trying." Edge said with a smile.

"Edge make yourself useful and go find Storm we gotta get ready for the challange and wake up Kurt again." Benoit said.

"HEY! Unfairness! Why do I have to go in the woods Crash Holly could be hiding out until I come there and then he might attack me!" Edge yelled.

"Fine then Kanyon you go." Benoit said.

"Bro your not my mommy bro you cant tell me what to do bro!" Kanyon said sticking his tounge out at Benoit, who simply rolled his eyes in return.

"Oh for god sakes! Fine then I'll go!" Benoit said.Benoit then goes into the woods to look for Lance Storm while Kanyon, Vampiro, and Edge are left to revive Kurt Angle. Meanwhile at the Faces Beach Crash is singing a song for everyone else on the team.

"Home, home on the range, where the deer and the buffalo..." Crash sang before getting cut off by The Rock.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND STOP YOUR STUPID SINGING JABRONI! YOU HAVE AS MUCH TALENT AS A FINGERNAIL GOING DOWN A CHALKBOARD!" The Rock yelled.

"Gee I thaught it was pretty good actually." Mikey said, perhaps biased.

"It was Dawg, The Rock just dosnet wanna admit it." Booker T said, making Mikey smiled a little.

"You know I say The Rock as a thing for Crash yet." Jericho observed.

"What do you mean a thing?" Crash asked, totally confused.

"Well Some guys treat the girls they wanna go out with bad." Jericho said.

"Hey Im not A girl!" Crash yelled, once again not getting it at all.

"I didnt say you did but The Rock Might be you know..." Jericho said trailing off.

"THE ROCK IS NOT GAY! Sure he experimented a little back in Smallville but HE IS NOT GAY!" The Rock scolded.

"Experimented back in Smallville? This isnt Saturday Night Live Rock this is Survivor Island." Booker T said remembering the SNL sketch where he was Superman. Despite this Crash still hides behind Mikey Whipwreck.

"Hey dont get me involed in this I dont want nothing to do with it!" Mikey said trying to get Crash away from him.

"Ha ha ha Rock gay!" Tajiri said laughing with glee and showing that the word gay was indeed quite a universal one.

"THE ROCK IS NOT GAY!" The Rock yelled.

"We know Rock but were all bored and want something to make fun of and we want to make fun of you being gay even if your not." Jericho said proving his bordom again by leaking the whole "plot".

"Can We just change the subject?" The Rock demanded.

"Sure your no fun anayways." Mikey said, with a sigh.The six remaning faces then look towards the water wondering what to talk about.

"So who do you think Ran over Stone Cold?" Crash asked.

"We already found out on Raw is Jericho that it was The Rocks fat ass cousin Rikishi." Jericho said once again confusing the name of Raw.

"Oh yeah." Crash said quite obvioulsy bored.

"Yeah but what he said was true The WWF has been holding back blacks for years there is still to be one WWF World Champion of Color." Booker T pointed out. The Rock just gave him the peoples eyebrow.

"And What color do you think The Rock is! Purple!" The Rock yelled.

"Oh yeah. Well... dont be a player Hater bro." Booker said.

"I say That the Superfly could of been the World Champ though, that guy was awesome!" Jericho said pointing out his love for Jimmy Snuka.

"Stop Talking about The Rocks Family!" The Rock yelled. Once again everyone stops talking and looks off to the water wondering what to talk about again.

"Well who do you think is the father of Ms. Hancocks baby?" Crash asked

"We Already found out that was Buff Bagwell, oh and that she wasnt really pregnant at all." Jericho said being more then thankful to be away from WCW and all of there awful storylines.

"Oh yeah." Crash said again as once more they are all grew quiet and looked off into the water wondering what to talk about.

"Sooooo... Who do you think that this higher Power The Undertaker keeps talking about is?" Crash asked, bringing up quite an old mystery, and causing The Rock to smack the back of Crashs head.

"Dumb Jabroni!" The Rock yelled.

"Yeah Crash seriously though that was over a year ago!" Mikey said agreeing with The Rock for once.

"Oh yeah it was Vince." Crash said his memory now jogged, perhaps from the slap to the back of the head, as they all look out into the water again.

"Im starting to get thristy." Crash complained.

"Thats it someone hold The Rock back before I kick this jabronis ass!" The Rock said jumping to his feet.

"Man is it challange time yet?" Mikey asked, wanting to end the bordom.

"Thats a great idea lets all walk to see what the next challange is." Booker said agreeing with Mikey.

"But theres still like a hour before the challange starts." Jericho pointed out.

"Well what else are we gonna do?" Booker said, also looking for a solution to the bordom.

"Oh yeah well lets go, worse thing that can happen is that we will be early." Jericho said. All the faces then get up and start to walk to the challange area out of shere bordom. Soon though it is time for the challange and Mick Foley comes out to count how many people are left.

"Hmmmmm... twelve of you left that means when two more people are voted off you will be all one big group." Foley pointed out.

"Yippie." Angle said in obvious lack of excitement.

"Your only acting like that cause you know you will be the first one voted off!" Benoit pointed out.

"Will not!" Angle disagreed.

"Will too!" Vampiro shot back agreeing with Benoit.

"Will not!" Angle yelled again.

"Bro will too bro!" Kanyon said siding with Benoit and Vampiro.

"Will not!" Angle yelled yet again.

"Dude you soooooo will." Edge said throwing his hat in with the others.

"Will not!" Angle yelled again this time stomping his foot.

"DROP IT ALREADY!" Lance Storm yelled, quite obvioulsy annoyed by his entire team.

"Those jabronis are worse then you Crash." The Rock said.

"Hey thanks Rock! Hey wait a second." Crash said, thinking about The Rocks comments.

"Alright I guess your all wondering what the next challange will be right?" Foley asked.

"Dont care." Vampiro said.

"Dont care." Edge said.

"You suck Foley." Benoit said opting to say something different from Edge and Vampiro.

"Dont care bro." Kanyon said.

"Kinda." Storm said somewhat intrigued.

"You bet we are wondering!" Angle said in excitement, proving to be different from the rest of his team yet again.

"I am kinda courious." Crash said, somewhat agreeing with Angle.

"Whatever works gor you Mick." Mikey said sounding really indifferent.

"Yes We wanna know Mick." Booker said.

"Rock...not gay?" Tajiri asked going completly off subject.

"YOU KNOW THE ROCKS NOT GAY JABRONI THATS KURT ANGLE WHOS GAY! And Mick The Rock could give two monkey turds what your stupid little challange is!" The Rock said obvioulsy pissed off.

"But maybe you'll give three monkey turds Rock." Foley said with that trademark smile of his that ALWAYS meant trouble.

"What are you talking about Mick?" The Rock said now concerned.

"The challange is a eating contest. A monkey turd eating contest!" Foley said all smiles, while all the wrestlers run into the woods and start to puke except Tajiri who stays where he is licking his lips wanting to be the one who takes part.

"I DO IT!" Tajiri said in excitement, just as all the wrestlers come back.

"You didnt just say what we thaught you said did you Tajiri?" Mikey asked.

"Shut up Jabroni if he wants to be the one to eat the monkey turds let him do it!" The Rock said poking Mikey Whipwreck with his elbow.

" Huh... OH YEAH! Good, no GREAT idea! Go Get them Tajiri!" Mikey said encouraging his tag team partner. Tajiri just nods in agreement.

"Ok we have Tajiri eating those yummy monkey turds who do you guys want to do it? No volenteers? Ok Kurt you pick someone." Foley said not wanting to be the one hated for forcing them to do it. Kurt Angle however seemed to enjoy the fact that he got to pick as he starts to grin ear to ear.

"Ok Kanyon you remember that Kanyon cutter you gave me before today? well revenge is a bitch isnt it?" Angle said with a grin.

"Bro no way bro you gotta be kidding bro!" Kanyon said in protest.

"Nope.cYou guys dont care if its Kanyon who does this right?" Angle said already knowing what the answer would be.

"We think its the right choice Kurt." Benoit said taking a step back.

"I dont mind at all." Storm said also taking a step back to where Benoit was.

"Kurt we pratically insist that its Kanyon who eats the monkeytudes!" Edge said.

"Yeah let Kanyon eat all the... umm... .monkeytudes, as Edge calls them, that he wants." Vamprio said agreeing with the rest of the team.

"Bro you guys are soooo gonna get the Kanyon cutter bro!" Kanyon threatened.

"As long as you dont kiss us." Angle said.

"BAH HA HA HA HA HA! Thats a good one Kurt it really is. So Tajiri and Kanyon any questions?" Foley asked.

"Bro yeah bro can we put any spices on it or something bro?" Kanyon asked wanting to try anything to make this even slightly better.

"Nice try Kanyon but you gotta eat them all natural." Foley said.

"Bro this is gonna suck bro." Kanyon said with a frown.

"Ok there are 20 monkey turds on each persons plate the person with the most monkey turds eaten in one minute wins and you will start when I say so... SO!" Foley said explaining the rules, then giving the go ahead.Quickly Tajiri starts eating up the monkey turds while Kanyon looks at the monkey turds then looks at Tajiri as he contuies eating them up, Kanyon looks down at the monkey turds again and starts to throw up until the minute is up.

"And thats it times up! Now lets see. Tajiri you have eaten all 20 on your plate and by the looks of things you ALSO snuck 13 from Kanyons plate while he was puking his guts out so you have a score of 33 and since there are still 7 on Kanyons plate that he didnt touch because he was puking his guts out he ate a grand total of o, zip, nadda, zelch. Which mean Tajiri and the faces win this round.

"Alright Tajiri way to go man I knew you could do it!" Mikey exclaimed giving an enthusactic thumbs up.

"Well the jabroni is the only one who would eat the stuff." The Rock said.

"Dude what do you expect? Hes Japanese he'll eat anything!" Mikey said, though only basing this theory on Tajiri who could be a very very sick indivual on anyones standards.

"Kanyon I cant belive you. You didnt even eat a single monkey turd! Whats wrong with you?" Angle scolded.

"Bro why dont you try eating one bro!" Kanyon yelled, still looking a tad green in the face.

"No you where the one that was supposed to eat them not me." Angle said.

"Bro..." Kanyon said his face turning from green to red in anger. Kanyon then grabs a monkey turd and shoves it in the unsuspecting Kurt Angles mouth.

"Bro shut the hell up you dumbass bro!" Kanyon yelled, Vampiro, Edge, and Benoit all looked at each other and broke out in in laughter and cheers for Kanyon, as Angle was on all fours on the beach spitting out whatever he could trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"Your all sick! I cant your Canadian! You just disgrased a man who loves his country more then anything else in life." Storm said oddly enough picking up for the american.

"No he loves his gold medal more then anything." Vampiro pointed out.

"No he loves his gold medal alot, but not as much as his country right Kurt?" Storm asked. Kurt finished the spitting with a short coughing fit and then answered Lance with tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah well Im soon gonna turn my back on America! The people here are all rednecks!" Angle yelled.

"You know what your right. Vampiro, Benoit and Edge are canadians and they make me sick! Maybe I should turn my back on Canada too." Storm said, saying the unthinkable.

"Well fine then why dont you make your own country." Benoit said with a grin.

"Yeah dudes! Canmerica!" Edge said with a laugh.

"Canmerica?" Storm repeated giving it some thought.

"You know thats not a bad idea." Angle said.

"Yeah long live Canmerica!" Storm shouted.

"Oh Shut up! You two can have umm... Canmerica if you want but tonight your facing Tribal council!" Foley warned. Trible council came all to soon as well. Foley stood in front of the fire roasting a mashmellow as the heels arrived.

"Welcome back heels you know why your here right? Its because Kanyon didnt eat any monkey turds.Speaking of which those seven monkey turds that were left uneaten disappeared after the faces left the beach. Me thinks Tajiri took off with them. Talk about an odd appitite. Anyways go ahead and vote." Foley said. All 6 wrestlers then got up and voted one after the other.

"Ok now lets see whos going off this week 1st vote... Kanyon. 2nd... Vampiro. 3rd... Kanyon. 4th Edge. 5th...Lance Storm and 6th Chris Benoit. Well Kanyon looks like this is it for you bring me your torch... ummm... where did he go?" Foley asked seeing Kanyon was nowhere to be seen after reading the votes.

"Into the bushes to lay out some major pukeage." Edge said.

"Who cares Kanyon is gone and hes just the first victim of Canmerica!" Angle declared.

"You got that right, my fellow Canmerican!" Storm agreed.

"Dudes... I cant believe that your actually serious about this." Edge said, as Kanyon came back out ony to feel another gurgle in his stomach. Kanyon quickly throws Mick his torch runs off to the bushes again.

"Ok well you all just as well go now." Foley said, giving the five remaining heels all they needed to leave.

"Ok now fans of the story heres what everyone had to say this time around." Foley said throwing it to the few camera clips.

"And just to clear things up one more time THE ROCK IS NOT GAY! The Rock didnt even experment in Smallvillie that was just a line that I had to used on Saturday night live that I figured I would use again for a cheap pop for you readers!" The Rock yelled.

"So yeah Vince was the Higher Power the Undertaker was talking about. But who ran over Kevin Nash that time? Does it even really matter since it was a bad WCW storyline that was never really followed up?" Crash asked trying to decipher yet another wrestling mystery.

"Yeah Tajiris my main man a little discusting but still, hes my best bud!" Mikey said still proud of Tajiri for winning the challange.

"Hmmm... rats good... monkey turds better...TAJIRI GO FIND MONKEYS TO POOP!" Tajiri yelled in excitement trying to follow up on his new favorite survivor food.

"Why couldnt I go to the WWF and be the World Champ you think they would hold me back?" Booker said just out of pure wonderment.

"I told you that I would be in this story more and I didnt. I was gonna do the challange but Y2J will never everrrrrrrrrrrrrr eat a monkey turd." Jericho declared.

"Canmerica? What the hell is that all about?" Vamprio said rolling his eyes.

"I dont belive this, this is total stinktitude! Those guys stole my word!Canmerica is my word not there word! I should of trademarked it and put it on a shirt!" Edge said pounding his fist into his hand.

"I dont wanna say anything right now get outta my face. I SAID GET OUTTA MY FACE!" Benoit yelled, headbutting the camera man.

"Ummmm... Hold on folks technical difficultys. Ok we got another camera man so lets finish this." Foley said apologizing for Benoits actions.

"Canmerica yeah thats a great Idea! I love Canada and all, but still I have had enough of dumb canadians like Vampiro, Benoit, and Edge!" Storm said.

"Yes Canmerica will work out fine. Canmerica will be the best country in the world and thats true, oh its true, its true!" Angle said.

"Ok thats what they all had to say now what does the guy who got voted off have to say? Well lets ask him oursleves lets as Kanyon." Foley said.

"Bro this was sick bro. Bro im outta here bro I gotta puke this was a discucting chapter bro!" Kanyon said running off to throw up yet again.

"Yes it was a discusting chapter and this marks the end of this chapter and until next time, have a nice day." Foley said with a big smile.

Well theres another chapter for you. The challanges seem to get worse all the time as well huh? Oh well I thought it was funny but Im not so sure that everyone else would share my unique sence of humor. Anyways, review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	6. Chapter 06

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: FEB 27 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 6 

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

Team 1: The Faces The Rock Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Yoshihero Tajiri Booker T Chris Jericho

Team 2: The Heels Vampiro Edge Chris Benoit Lance Storm Kurt Angle

"Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 6 of Wrestling with survivor and just so you know this is the last chapter that there will be two teams because after this chapter the two teams will be one. Wow... So whos gonna make it there? Well we already know that Crash Holly and Kurt Angle will be there since they are the team captains, but everyone else is up in the air. Now what happened in the last chapter you may ask? Kurt Angle and Lance Storm both turned there back on there countries and made there own country called Canmerica or something and Kanyon got voted off since he lost the challange of eating monkey turds. No folks dont run away I promise that this chapter wont be so disgusting. So now lets head to the beaches, to be more specific, the heels beach." Foley said, before finally taking a few deep breaths.

"So everyone as you all know this is my last day as the leader of you guys, I hope that when the two teams join that you will all remember what a great job I did as leader and how much you all enjoyed serving under me." Angle said to the group.

"Dude we havent listen to you since you made us make that stupid throne and you havent even sit in it yet!" Edge protested.

"Strom my friend my fellow Canmerican if you were me would you sit in that poor excuse of a throne?" Angle asked.

"Absoulty not. Theres not a bit of Canmerican spirt in it at all!" Storm said.

"Thats cause were not Canmericans, hell you arent even Canmericans dammit, and you know what? Theres no such thing as Canmericans or Canmerica for that matter!" Vampiro yelled annoyed by Angle and Storms "better then thou Canmerican attitude."

"And another thing Canmerica is my word you cant use it!" Edge yelled.

"I dont know whats more stupid. This whole Canmerica crap or Edges wining about them stealing his word." Benoit said annoyed by everyone.

"Yeah seriously though." Vampiro agreed.

"Hey your just jealous that we havent asked any of you to join Canmerica." Angle said.

"Hey me Benoit and Edge are good enough as a group we dont wanna join you or want you to join us!" Vampiro said.

"Since when was I in your group?" Edge asked, proving this was news to him.

"You always were Edge." Benoit said, obvioulsy they wanted him on there side to vote out Storm and end the Canmerican non-sence if they lost the challange.

"But you guys always make fun of the walk I talk." Edge said.

"Yes Edge all the more reason to join Canmerica." Storm said, sencing Benoit and Vampiros ploy to lure Edge into there group in case they lost the challange.

"Ok well I know how to choose which side to pick, my own little challange in one sentence tell me why I should join your groups!" Edge said obvioulsy cheerishing the moment.

"Cause the other team is Kurt Angle an Lance Storm for god sakes!" Vamprio yelled.

"Hmmmm... yes I see Vampiro. Good point, very good point. What do you guys have to say?" Edge asked Storm.

"Join us because..." Storm said frantically trying to think of something.

"Let me handle this Lance. Edge were good friends arnt we?" Angle said picking up the slack for Storm.

"Yeah I suppose but why?" Edge asked.

"Thats why you should join Canmerica." Angle said.

"Hmmmmmmm... You both have good points." Edge said.

"And Canmerica also ummm... reeks of Awesomeness?" Angle said a little unsure of himself.

"It does? Well thats good enough for me! Im there dude!" Edge said joining the forces of Canmerica.

"HA! In your faces Edge is now a part of Canmerica!" Storm said rubbing it in the faces of Vampiro and Benoit.

"Yes Canmerica now has the people and when the two teams become one I'm sure we'll get even more people." Angle said quite sure of himself.

"Yes like Jericho." Storm agreed thinking of his old Hart Dungon friend.

"No I dont like him what about Mikey all we have to do is get him away from that rat and monkey turd eating Tajiri." Angle suggested.

"For sure I dont want a guy who eats monkeytudes in Canmerica." Edge said.

"Then its agreed we will recurit Mikey Whipwreck!" Storm said.

"Umm... you guys notice something?" Edge asked.

"What?" Angle asked back.

"Vampiro and Benoit are gone." Edge said.

"The Challange! We completely forgot lets go!" Storm said, causing the Canmerican forces to start to run down the beach hoping they wont be late. Meanwhile at the faces beach however...

"So guys just to make sure it was Rikishi who ran over Stone Cold right?" Crash asked again.

"Yes Jabroni now shut up! I just cant wait until the two teams come together so we can all vote you off right guys?" The Rock said, everyone else just looks around and pretended to ignore The Rock though.

"The Rock is right isnt he your all gonna vote Crash off arnt you?" The Rock asked again.

"Actually we find the little fued that you and Crash got going on pretty amsuing were not voting him off." Jericho said.

"Yeah the little player hater is a roit." Booker said with a smile.

"Yeah and only now your eye is starting to get better. We thaught it was pretty cool how hard he hit you." Mikey said.

"Crash funny ha ha...no more monkey turds?" Tajiri suddenly asked causing everyone looks at him strangely.

"So your all telling me your not voting Crash off?" The Rock asked again totally ignoring Tajiri.

"Thats right Sucka." Booker said.

"Yes Rock thats what were saying the guy kicks ass." Mikey agreed.

"Yeah like he kicked The Rocks ass. Besides Rock if Im somehow voted off this island which I doubt will happen soon, little Elroy is the next best thing." Jericho said.

"By golly thanks alot Chris!" Crash said with a huge smile.

"No prob kid." Jericho said grinning and patting Crash on the head as though he were a dog.

"I am not a kid!" Crash spat.

"SHUT UP YOU... BONEY JABRONI!" The Rock yelled, this time everyone looked at The Rock funny.

"Boney Jabroni? What does that mean?" Booker asked.

"The Rock doesnt know but tell me Jabroni what the hell does save that drama for your momma, and dont hate the player hate the game and player haters amd all that other crap you say mean?" The Rock yell going on the offensive.

"He no know." Tajiri said wisely nodding his head.

"I do too sucka!" Booker yelled.

"Then enlighten us Booker what does it mean?" Jericho said with a grin.

"Well... ummmm... it means... ahhhhhh... that is to say... Hey that boat out there guys?" Booker said pointing out to sea. No one was buying it though.

"You havent got a clue do you?" Jericho said. Booker took a deep sigh and dropped his head in shame.

"No." Booker said quite ashamed.

"Hey guys we can rub this in his face later but right now we gotta go to that challange." Mikey said pointing out the time.

"Geez do you guys really want to go to that I mean last time he was gonna have us eat monkey turds." Jericho said.

"Well it obvious that we dont want to go but we have no choice now do we jabroni?" The Rock said.

"Guess your right." Jericho sighed.

"Yeah everyone go now I command it as your leader!" Crash demanded.

"Wow the first thing he told us to do as leader and your last too probally." Mikey pointed out.

"Enjoy the time you have left with it jabroni." The Rock said with a big smile knowing full well he can soon vote for Crash. Everyone then gets up and goes to the beach where Mick Foley and the heels are already waiting.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Foley said.

"It was Crashs fault." The Rock blamed.

"Yes of corse it was Rock. Now you are all probally wondering what todays challange is." Foley said.

"Well of corse thats why were here Mick." Angle said.

"Yeah and you just know its gonna be a big one becuase its the last challange where there are two teams because after tonights tribal council there will only be one team. I havent made up my mind on what the name of that team will be yet though." Foley said.

"Wait dont tell me. Your challange is to see what team comes up with the best name for the team right?" Jericho asked.

"Lets call it Team Canmerica!" Storm suggested quickly.

"I couldnt agree more dont you think thats a good name Edge?" Angle said.

"No I think its Stinks of total crapulence!" Edge said sticking his tounge out at the suggestion of the name.

"Bite your touge if you say stuff like that about Canmeria then your not a Canmerican anymore." Storm warned.

"Im not Canmerica Im Canadian. Geez and you say Im stupid!" Edge said rolling his eyes

"Thats it your no longer welcome in Canmerica!" Angle yelled.

"I dont care Canmerica sucks anyways!" Edge yelled ending his short term as a Canmerican.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES ABOUT CANMERICA OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED! And now as for the challange it is..." Foley started before getting cut of again, this time by Crash.

"What is it Mick!" Crash asked biting his fingernails. The Rock rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Crashs head once again.

"Jabroni if you want to know what it is dont cut him off!" The Rock yelled.

"By Golly if you hit me like that one more time I'll... I'll..." Crash started before this time getting cut off himself.

"IT DOSENT MATTER WHAT YOU'LL DO!" The Rock yelled.

"Thats it!" Crash screamed as he lunges at The Rock again but misses and hits Mick Foley.

"Willikers! Im awfully sorry Mick!" Crash said quickly apologizing, as he helps Mick up to his fet again.

"Well gee wiz Mick I'm sorry I didnt mean to hit you I tried to hit The Rock!" Crash said, The Rock in turn grabs Crash and hits him with the Rock Bottom.

"Well I was going to let the heels automatically win after Crash hit me there but since The Rock did that the challange is still on and the challange is..." Foley said only to be cut off again.

"that really hurt..." Crash said as he was lying on the ground. The Rock then picks him up hits him with The Rock Bottom again and then does the peoples elbow.

"Now there will be no interuptions." The Rock said snarling at Crash.

"Thanks again Rock. Anyways where was I? Oh yes... The Challange is..." Foley said then stopped tolook at Crash who is out cold just to make sure he dosent get intrupted.

"A Drawing Contest!" Foley said with a smile.

"A what?" Jericho asked in disbelief.

"Each team picks a person. The person that captures my likeness the best wins. So with that said who will draw for your team Crash... oh still out cold."

"Tajiri will draw for us Mick." Mikey said.

"ME DRAW!" Tajiri screamed in excitement.

"Listen bro tell us now cause suckas have to know can Tajiri really draw?" Booker asked.

"Hey relax guys hes Japenese remember they can do anything! Besides animation and comics are a way of life over there! And hey if he looses wee can all vote him off right Tajiri?" Mikey said with a smile, sure that Tajiri can win.

"I vote for Jericho... he big mouth." Tajiri said with a nod.

"What! Well that dirty, discusting, filthy, skanky, slutty, bottomfeeding, two cent trash bag ho!" Jericho yelled at Tajiri. Everyone in turn looks at Jericho.

"What a potty mouth! This isnt the Navy here you know Jericho!" Angle scolded. Vampiro, Benoit and Edge all then back off from Kurt Angle, embarresed to be on the same team.

"You would umm... like it to be though wouldnt you cause then you can be really gay amd sing "In The Navy" all day long right Kurt?" Benoit asked with a grin.

"Heh heh heh good one." Vampiro agreed

"Yeah it reeked of awesomeness." Edge said giving the thumbs up.

"I really hate you three you know that right?" Angle said.

"ANYWAYS. Kurt who will draw for your team?" Foley asked.

"Hmmm... Vampiro has alot of tattoos on him... I wouldnt really approve of them but still there pictures so he will draw." Kurt said.

"Great." Vamprio said with scarcasam.

"Ok great get to drawing right... NOW!" Foley yelled. Vampiro and Tajiri then start to draw and half an hour later both are done.

"Ok lets see them yours first Vampiro." Foley said. Vampiro sighed and passes the picture over to Mick.

"Ummm... its a picture of a stick man with a checkered coat, goatee and dirty sock and written with a arrow pointing to the dirty sock that says "Micks dirty sock" so that we know its my dirty sock that I wear on my hand. HIS NAME IS MR. SOCKO YOU MORON!" Foley yelled.

"Its a good likeness of you though right?" Vampiro said with a half grin.

"ITS A STICK MAN WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Foley yelled.

"Damn! I knew I should of drawn a ballon man instead!" Vampiro said kicking sand.

"That would only be a little better... Here Tajiri give me yours." Foley said as takes Tajiris picture and starts to laugh.

"Told you guys Tajiri could draw good." Mikey said with a smug smile.

"Its a great pic Tajiri It looks almost real but its not me its Kurt Angle in a Sailor Suit." Foley said. Vampiro and Benoit look at each other and then bursted out laughing at Angles expence.

WHAT! LET ME SEE THAT!" Angle yelled, snatching the picture he then crumbles it up into a ball and throws it down the second after.

"WHY AM I PINCHING THAT OTHER GUYS BUTT!" Angle yelled.

"You in navy." Tajiri said.

"Well guys as much as I would like to let you win this one cause Tajiris picture is dead on of Kurt Angle but he was suppose to draw a pic of me so as much as I hate to say it Vampiros stick Foley wins you guys drag Crash to tribal council or something since he still out cold and heels you guys go to the faces beaches that will be the beach you will use that one from now on." Foley said. Hours soon pass and the faces arrive at tribal council with a now awaken Crash Holly who missed out on the days fun.

"Ok everyone you know the deal so go for it and vote." Foley said. The six wrestlers all then get up and vote.

"Ok lets see whos out. 1st vote Tajiri. 2nd... Tajiri. 3rd... Chirs Jericho. 4th...The Rock..." Foley said only to be intrupted.

"THAT DOES IT CRASH YOU JABRONI IF YOU VOTE FOR ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" The Rock yelled. Crash then jumps up and hides behind Booker T.

"Alright, Settle down everyone the 5th vote is for The Rock and the last is for Tajiri. Wow close one for The Rock but its Tajiri whos gone see so Tajiri bring me your torch." Foley said. Tajiri gets up and takes his torch to Mick but not before putting the part with fire on it in his mouth then taking it it out and breathing fire at in MIkeys direction, Foley then extinguishes his torch and Tajiri leaves.

"That was so cool! Fire rocks!" Mikey said with a huge smile.

"Mikey your hair is on fire." Crash pointed out.

"What... WHAT? JESUS CHRIST THAT BASTARD!" Mikey yelled before hopping to his feet and dances around trying to put the fire out until Mick throws a bucket of water over him.

"Thanks Mick." Mikey said.

"Whatever, yeah sure, now all of you guys go back to camp." Foley said. Everyone then gets up and leaves.

"Ok now lets see what everyone had to say." Foley said, letting the clips roll.

"That little Crash Jabroni is driving me nuts I am so happy that from now on I can vote for that little Roody Poo to get off The Peoples island!" The Rock said with a wide smile.

"My head still hurts from were The Rock hit me today but well, I wanna black his other eye now!" Crash said.

"Geez I dont get it I thaught that me and Tajiri were buddys and he caught me hair on fire whats wonrg with him?" Mikey said, feeling his hair.

"These Suckas are going crazy now and from now on theres only gonna be one team I have no idea whats gonna happen from now on." Booker said.

"Ok let me get this stright, Tajiri did say I had a big mouth right and that come back was awesome wasnt it? I have improved it just a little bit since the days I used it against Stephanie McMahon." Jericho said.

"WAHOOOOOO I WIN! WHO IS THE BEST DRAWER IN THE WORLD!" Vampiro yelled, show casing his picture of the stick Foley featuring the dirty sock to the camera.

"Canmerica? Bah the whole thing reeks stinktitude and hanesoity." Edge said.

"Oh well Im just happy that Kurt Angle will be the next one voted off. He has to be right?" Benoit asked starting to get slightly confused.

"Long Live Canmerica!" Storm said saluting.

"Hmmm... so they think that I will be the next one voted off do they? Well I'll show them I'll just win the immunity challange next time." Kurt proclaimed.

"And now for what the person voted off has to say." Foley said singling for Tajiris clip.

"Me gone from island now... now me go back to New York... they have big rats there... hmmm... rats." Tajiri said licking his lips.

"Well Thats all from this week here so be here next time for Wrestling with Survivor Chapter 7... seriously now who that that we would get to Chapter 7? Anyways now that you have read the story please Review its your responsibilty so anyways until next time which is chapter 7... RIGHT HERE ON SURVIVOR ISLAND! Hmmmmm... just cant seem to get any cheap pops here like I can anywere else anyways from SURVIVOR ISLAND... nope no cheap pops at all, one last time until next time from SURVICVOR ISLAND..." Mick yelled yet again determined to get his cheap pop.

"Keep it down Mick were trying to sleep!" The Rock yelled from the backround.

"There thats better so until next time from Survivor Island Im Mick Foley. Have a nice day.

Another day another chapter. Well next chapter both teams will be one. Now they can all interact with each other all the time. Fun stuff aghead, I promice. Until then, Please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	7. Chapter 07

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: MARCH 7 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 7 ------------------------------------------------

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

The Remaning Suvivors:

The Rock Vampiro Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Edge Chris Benoit Booker T Chris Jericho Lance Storm Kurt Angle

"Hello Everyone and welcome to Chapter 7 thats right, Chapter 7 of Wrestling with Survivor now I get that 20 bucks from my friend cause he made a bet that I wouldnt get this far! Anyways what happened last time you may ask? Not much the heels won the challange and Tajiri was voted off so whats going to happen now that there arnt two teams anymore just one big team, and who would of thought who made it this far would of made it this far! We got The Rock, Crash Holly, Chris Benoit, Booker T, and Chris Jericho well they were almost sure to make it this far by popular demand but who would of thaught that Vampiro, Mikey Whipwreck, Edge, Lance Storm and espically Kurt Angle would of made it this far? Can you say wow? Who knows maybe a upsets in the making here. Anyways lets see how there all getting along with each other and head to the beach." Foley said in a long winded speech, while at the beach Kurt Angle is ending one of his own long winded speechs.

"And that my friends is what I can do for our survival and why you should not vote me off this island, thank you." Kurt said with a smile.

"BRAVO! ENCORE ENCORE! I have to admit Kurt I was gonna stop trying to vote The Rock off and vote for you but after that speech I cant see how I can vote for you!" Crash said still applauding.

"Why thank you Crash and by the way did you know im also a Olympic Gold Medalist?" Kurt said with a grin.

"Yeah I do and thats a great acomplishment!" Crash said, obvioulsy impressed.

"Speaking of the Olympics can I see your medal there Kurt?" The Rock asked holding his hand out.

"Well I dont know Rock it means alot to me I dont think I can let anyone take it in there hands that I dont trust 100." Kurt said very unsure.

"Oh C'mon Kurt Im a five time WWF World Champion What do you think I would do to it?" The Rock asked.

"Well after you put it that way, I guess you can see it." Kurt said as he passes The Rock his Olympic Gold Medal.

"Wow Kurt this is really really nice." The Rock said looking at it very closely.

"Why thank you Rock I think that I may of made a mistake earlier about if I could trust you or not." Kurt said with a smile. A smile that The Rock retured before he takes the Gold Medal and with all of his stregnth throws it into the ocean as far as he can.

"IT DONENT MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" The Rock yelled. After doing this Chris Benoit, Vampiro and Edge fall to the ground in laughter and joy.

"My... my olympic gold medal..." Kurt said having a hard time to find the words.

"Golly Rock that was mighty mean!" Crash lectured pointing his finger. Angle in the meanwhile runs out to the water and starts to swim towards the ocean in hopes of finding the medal.

"That guys a even bigger Jabroni then Crash." The Rock said in shock.

"Your just a player Hater bro." Booker T said.

"I wonder if Kurt has found his gold medal yet?" Lance said in wonderment. Everyone then looks out to the water and sees Kurt come up for air and then dive back down.

"I guess not." Mikey said.

"Yeah this reeks of awesomeness he could be out there for days!" Edge said with joy.

"Well I am kinda happy that The Rock picked on someone else besides me for a change." Crash said half smiling, as he tried to give Edge a high five.

"Hey you get away from me!" Edge yelled as he jumps behind Chris Jericho.

"Whats wrong there Edgeward are you afraid of Crash or something?" Jericho said holding back a laugh.

"What do you expect I just finished off killing one big ass wieenerfest when he jumped out and hit me with a weight scale!" Edge yelled.

"Wieenerfest?" Jericho questioned.

"He means pig." Vampiro said with a sigh.

"You killed a pig and Crash knocked you out and stole it? Suddenly it makes more sence." Jericho said with a grin. The Rock then does his newest trademark move and slaps the back of Crashs head.

"You Jabroni The Rock knew you didnt kill that pig!" The Rock yelled. Crash then lowers it head in shame.

"Still it tasted good right?" Crash asked.

"It was the best I ever had." Jericho said.

"Yeah it was a nice change from rats." Mikey agreed.

"Yeah Bro that pig was the bomb!" Booker exclaimed.

"Well if I can be serious for a moment." Lance said.

"Your always serious you dumbass!" Vampiro yelled.

"Either way, before I was interupted I would like to get some things stright on the way I feel about you all. Mikey your a fire addicted moron and I never did like you." Storm said.

"Hey shut up I'll kick your ass!" Mikey said jumping to his feet.

"Yes well you wish. Vampiro your a sick sadistic psycho." Storm said.

"Flattery will get you no where." Vampiro said rolling his eyes.

"And I still think your a moron too. Booker T you need to get off this island and find out who your father is, I know there are several, several candidates but the sooner you start looking the faster you might find him, you shouldnt have to go through no more then seventy men." Storm said.

"I know who my old man is!" Booker yelled.

"Right sure you do, whats your last name again?" Storm asked.

"Its T you moron!" Booker yelled.

"Right and whats your brothers last name again?' Storm asked.

"Ray! Everyone knows this stuff and you know what Suckas gotta know why your asking me this stuff?" Booker demanded.

"Hmm lets see your last name is T and your brothers last name is Ray. Damnit just get off my island and find out who your slutty mother slept with! Next Edge, your just a turn coat with a bad english, na, VERY bad english!" Storm said.

"Hey I'll kick your ass you Barfoide!" Edge yelled.

"Barfoide? Just forget it. Benoit you just all out suck!" Storm said.

"Your entitled to your opinion but remember Im also entitled to put you in the crossface amd break your neck whenever I fell fit too." Benoit said unphased by Storms comments.

"Chirs Jericho..." Storm started, before getting intrupted.

"No wait dont even start just shut the hell up!" Jericho said.

"Very well, Crash Holly, I dont even know why your here your to young for this type of competition." Storm said.

"Hey Im not a kid godamnit!" Crash yelled.

"Hey watch your language there Elroy!" The Rock laughed.

"Yes and that all brings me to you Rock. Your the biggest idiot of them all." Storm said.

"Well The Rock dosent care what you think because after all of that your ass is off this island after the next challange." The Rock said.

"No it wont because I will win the challange." Storm said very sure of himself.

"Hey Storm while your still talking what do you think of Kirk Angel?" Jericho asked.

"He is the only sensibale one out of you all." Storm said, with a nod.

"Thats it Im voting him off." Jericho said, when all of a sudden Kurt Angle comes out of the water with his medal.

"I found it! I found it!" Angle yelled spinning around in a circle on one leg in trumpih.

"You sure did didnt you?" The Rock said with a smile, be he punches Kurt Angle grabs his Gold Medal and throws it out into the water again.

"Oh you just wait Rock you'll get yours yet!" Angle threatned before he runs out into the water and looks for the medal again.

"Sure wish I thaught of doing that before." Vampiro said, as he watched Angle dive for the medal once more.

"That makes two of us." Benoit said.

"Yeah I wish I thaught of..." Edge started before being intrupted.

"Quiet you, we have to go to the challange now." Storm said.

"Hey thats not fair cutting me me off like that! In fact it was pretty Rudedasious." Edge declared.

"Rudedasious? Whats that supposed to mean Edgeward?" Jericho asked.

"I just said he was being rude. Dude you should buy a dictionary." Edge said.

"Still Lance is right its challange time." Mikey said.

"Hey you were rather helpful there for once. Maybe your not just a fire addicted moron." Storm said with very few words of praise for Mikey before taking a sniff of the air.

"Whats that smell?" Storm asked perplexed.

"Look at your feet." Mikey said with a innocent smile. Storm raised an eyebrow, but not the peoples eyebrow at Mikey and then looks down to see that Mikey had put a match between each of his toes and had lit them on fire.

"So thats what that smell is. Its burning flesh. My burning flesh. And an ingrown toenail. Well its been fun everyone but if you all excuse me for a second I must leave." Storm said calmly before running to the water with his arms waving wildly and leting out screams of pain and naughty words that dare not be repeated, near any child.

"Hey guys I found my Olympic Gold medal again!" Kurt yelled with unbridled joy as he held it high in his hands for everyone to see. Unfortunally for him it was at that moment that Lance Storm who was still running towards the water with his arms waving wildly and leting out screams of pain and naughty words that cannot be repeated acidentally hits the hand Kurt Angle was showing everyone his medal with and sent the medal flying off into the water once again.

"Well I wish that I had my home video camera right about now." Jericho said with a smile.

"I think we all do." Vampiro agreed. Unfortunally the fun had to come to an end though as soon everyone is at the newly named "Mick Foley Challange Meating Area".

"Mick Im sorry to say this but, you spelled the word meeting wrong on your sign." Angle informed Mick.

"No I didnt. I meant to spell it that way its good for a cheap pop dont you think? And you all know I love my cheap pops!" Foley said with a smile.

"Oh now I get it ha ha ha yeah Mick thats great!" Angle said obvioulsy sucking up. Kurt then pretends to laugh a little more and then pretends to wipe some non-exsistant tears from his eyes because he was still trying to suck up to Mick. Foley just smiled wide and looked at the rest of the survivors.

"And the rest of you?" Mick asked.

"I think it really sucks." Vampiro said bluntly.

"Actually I think Foley just plain sucks anyways." Benoit said.

"Thats it Benoit I shouldnt let you compete in this next challange But I think it will be very amusing." Foley said with a grin.

"So what is the challenge then?" Benoit asked expecting the worse.

"Hold on Benoit I feel like stalling for time a little bit. How does everyone feel about the two tribes becoming one?" Foley asked.

"It sucks." Vampiro said further proving that he just dosnet like anyone or anything.

"Yeah before we had to put up with Kurt Angles sissyness Lance Storms umm seriousness and Edges stupid words. Now we have to put up with Angles sissyness, Lance Storms seriousness Edges stoud words, The Rocks Ego, Booker T calling us Player haters and to not hate the player hate the game, Mikey Whipwrecks addiction to fire Chirs Jerico riducalious Gotees, oh yeah Jericho when I find out where your hiding your razor blades im cutting you with them. Still despite all of this Crash is rather amusing in the way hes trying to act like an adult." Benoit said, in a long winded speech that it seemed he was preparing.

"Wow theres a mouthful, how does everyone else feel about this?" Foley asked.

"Well golly gee Mick I think its swell." Crash said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"You would you little Jabroni!" The Rock yelled.

"Ok thats enough I have stalled for enough time. So the challenge for today is a dance contest!" Foley said with a smile.

"What you talking about Willis?... I mean Foley." Crash said with his best Gary Coleman impression.

"A dance contest aint it a great idea Im just so glad I thaught of it. Ok so someone else gave me the idea but it works out fine in the end for me since I wont get fired cause The Cat and for some guy named Mike Sanders were also up for the job. Now lets not even try to stall I have wasted enough time! Vampiro you go first." Foley demanded.

"Ummmm... Ok." Vampiro said thinking quickly. Vampiro then starts dancing like some metalhead at a Insane Clown Posse or Misfits concert.

"Enough, ENOUGH! Ummmm... right Edge you go next." Foley said.

"Ok I know a great dance!" Edge said with cofidence before he started to the Twist.

"My god you guys suck!" Foley said.

"Well you havent seen me dance yet." Storm said.

"Ok Then Lance, sicne you insist, your up start dancing." Foley said. What followed was Lance Storm standing still for two minutes without moving.

"Well?" Foley asked getting impatient.

"I dont dance." Storm said.

"You know if this were a Anime cartoon everyone would have one of those stupid little bubble things on there head right now, or just fall flat on there face! Ok Kurt you go next." Foley insisted.

"Alright Mick but I need a favor." Angle asked.

"Alright then lets hear it." Foley said.

"I need a dance partner to do the tango and you all know it takes two to tango, I'll lead of corse." Angle said.

"Ok I was wrong this is were that stupid little bubble thing would pop up on everyones head. Alright forget it Kurt you dont need to dance." Foley said.

"Oh... ok then." Angle said sitting down somewhat disappointed.

"Jericho you go next." Foley said ready to give to win to pretty much anyone at this point.

"Alright." Jericho said and nodded. Jericho then starts to do that funky little number that you see Too Cool do every week on Raw Is War and Smackdown!

"Very nice Chris! Rock your up." Foley said somewhat impressed with Jerichos dance. The Rock dosnet say a word before he starts to dance. He merely gives the people eyebrow then starts to do the ballet for "The Nutcracker."

"Would someone get this man a pink too-too? Just kidding Rock. Booker T you go next." Foley said laughing at his little comment and The Rocks very un-rock like dance. Booker T then gets up for his turn and does some pretty bad break dancing and ends it off with a Spin-a-roonie.

"SPIN-A-ROONIE, SPIN-A-ROONIE, OH MY GOD, SPIN-A-ROONY!" Foley yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You feeling alright Mick?" Booker asked.

"Yeah Im fine I just always wanted to say that. Crash you go next." Foley said. Crash then jumps up and starts to do the hoockey pookie.

"Nice one Crash but Im sorry to say that my kids can cut a rug better when they do it then you. Benoit your next." Foley said.

"I dont want to." Benoit said.

"I said do it!" Foley demanded.

"I cant Jericho will never let me live it down." Benoit said in protest.

"Jerichio would you do that?" Foley asked.

"Who me? I would never eeeeeeeeeevvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr do anything like that Mick." Jericho said with that cocky grin of his knowing full well that whatever Benoit does he would indeed never let him live it down.

"See there you go Benoit now dance." Foley said.

"Ok then." Benoit said with a sigh. Benoit stands still for a good 30 seconds making everyone think he had stolen Lance Storms dance moves before proving everyone wrong as he then starts to do The Robot.

"Benoit I think that was great! I know The Robot myself and see Jericho isnt making fun of you like you thaught he would." Foley said with a grin.

"Like I said I would never make fun of Mr. Roboto... er I mean Benoit." Jericho said with a laugh giving Benoit a small preview of things that were to come.

"Thats it your a dead man!" Benoit yelled.

"Alright break it up before it even starts! Now theres still one person left. Mikey your turn." Foley said.

"I would love to Mick I really would but I cant." Mikey said.

"Here we go again. Why not Mikey?"

"Because I only know one dance." Mikey said.

"So do it." Foley said.

"But-" Mikey started to protest but was cut off by Foley.

"I SAID DO IT!" Foley yelled.

"Alright I'll do it then but dont forget I warned you." Mikey said. Mikey then starts to do a very funny looking tribal dance.

"What the hell was that?" Foley asked completely confused by Mikeys dance.

"Well my parents insisted that I learn a rain dance since I started alot of fires when I was a kid." Mikey said.

"That was a rain dance? Well Im sorry Mikey but its not raining." Foley said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah about that... five... four... three... two... one." Mikey counted down, instantly as he made it to one the rain started to pour.

"There you go." Mikey said.

"Great Im going to catch a cold now! Alright lets get this over with the winner is the man who did a Spin-a-Roonie thats right its Booker T!" Foley said.

"BOOYA! YA SEE NOW THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Booker yelled in victory.

"Yes you win and I'll see you all later tonight when you vote someone off the island." Foley said. Soon the rain stops just in time for everyone to make it to tribal council.

"Ok every go vote you know how to do it and remember dont forget you cant vote for Booker T." Foley reminded everyone.

"Yeah you best not forget it either suckas!" Booker said with a smile. Everyone then goes to vote, and soon enough after all the voting was done it was Micks time to read the votes aloud.

"Ok lets see here, 1st vote... Lance Storm. 2nd... Vampiro. 3rd... Crash Holly. 4th... Kurt Angle. 5th... Lance Storm. 6th... Kurt Angle. 7th... The Rock. 8th... Kurt Angle. 9th... Lance Storm and 10th... Lance Storm. Ok it was close but Kurt you safe until the next vote at least and Lance pack up your bags your done. Now bring me your torch Lance." Foley said.

"Ok everyone just so I know, this is because I insulted you all today wasnt it?" Storm asked. Everyone in turn nods.

"Knew I shouldnt of done that." Lance said as he brings Mick Foley his torch, where Mick extngusihs it.

"Ok well see ya later Lance." Foley said.

"Cram it." Storm said calmly as he started to walk away.

"Ok everyone go back to camp now, I'll see you all tommorow for the next challange." Foley said, the final nine survivors then start there walk back to camp.

"Ok Im sure your all itching to know what everyones thinking now so here it is." Foley said throwing it to the clips.

"You know The Rock thinks hes being surrounded by idiotic jabronis! First Crash Holly and now Kurt Angle. The Rocks thinking about doing something stupid and getting voted off but The Rock wants to be the ultimate wrestling survivor." The Rock said.

"By Golly Im sure happy that Kurt is here Im not being picked on by The Rock half as much as I was before! So thank you Kurt, thanks ALOT!" Crash said with a smile.

"So I live on for another part what do you think of that? Well its nothing to be suprised about we all know Im going to win this thing now lets see I voted for Lance Storm today and next time Im going to vote for Kurt Angle so Kurt see ya later." Vampiro said with a grin.

"Did you see Lance Storms face when he found out about those matches between his toes. Oh wait of corse you didnt... well it was kinda like the look of ummmm... you know the look im talking about the "Hey my feet are on fire" look... Yeah you all know it." Mikey said with a smile.

"This totally lacks of Awesomeness I wanted to win that challange but I didnt its not fair Foleys out to get me I know he is why else would he put me on the same team that has that killer and Wieenerfest stealer Crash Holly?" Edge said quickly looking behind his back just to make sure that Crash Holly wasnt lurking in the backround somewhere.

"Oh yeah bro all you suckas better reconigze that Booker T has won this last challange and if I said it once I've said it a million times your gonna have to kill me if you want to beat me next time! Now can you dig that?" Booker said all smiles still happy over his win.

"So I lost the challange did I? No biggie I didnt have any votes against me so I could care less but did you check out Benoit doing the robot that was just classic. Man Im never eeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrr going to let him live this one down." Jericho said with absolute glee.

"I cant belive I actually did the Robot." Benoit siad with a sigh before walking away.

"Did you see how The Rock threw my Olympic Gold Medal in the water today and how Lance Storm "Accidentally" hit my arm causing me to lose it again and I thaught he was supposed to be my friend. Well it dosent really matter now cause hes gone and check it out I got my Olympic Gold medal back again." Angle said with a smile kissing the medal.

"Ok everyone lets now take some time to remember Lance Storm. No hes not dead or anything but hes off the island now so lets see what he had to say." Foley said.

"You know what I dont care that I was voted off. Im happy actually I just cant wait to get back to my country Canada! Canmerica what the hell was I thinking?" Storm said disgusted with himself.

"Ha ha ha no one knows or cares Lance there all just happy your gone but now can the other guy everyone hates be voted off? You know who Im talking about. Im talking about The Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle. So until next time which would Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 8, Im Mick Foley. Have A Nice Day!"

Well another chapter has hit the books. Only five more to go. Anyways until the next chapter please review and tell me what you thought.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	8. Chapter 08

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: MARCH 15 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 8 ------------------------------------------------

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

The Remaning Suvivors:

The Rock Vampiro Crash Holly Mikey Whipwreck Edge Chris Benoit Booker T Chris Jericho Kurt Angle

"Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 8 of wrestling with Survivor and for all you ladies reading out there I have a special challange for you today but you have to stick around to see what it is. Now As for the recap of Chapter 7 Kurt Angle and The Rock are getting off to a bad start by the looks of things as The Rock threw Kurt Angles Olympic Gold Medal into the water two times, What else happened you might ask? I'll tell you Lance Storm made a little speach about each of his team mates which ended up getting him voted off and it was Booker T who won the challange which was a dance contest although seeing Chris Benoit doing the Robot was a close runner up anyways let the story begin and lets head to the beach." Foley said sending it to the beach only to see The Rock and Kurt Angle are already into another arguement.

" So you want your Olympic Gold Medal back do you?" The Rock yelled keeping Angles gold medal away from him.

"Yes Rock you know that I do! Now give it here!" Angle demanded.

"Well if you want it then go and get it!" The Rock yelled as he once again throws Angles gold medal into the water and once again Kurt Angle runs out to find it hopefully for the final time.

"Im glad I dont have anything that can be thrown in the water like that." Crash commented.

"Well there is still something else I can do." The Rock said.

"Golly Rock, whats that?" Crash asked. The Rock then Snatches the cap of Crashs head and then holds it high over his own head.

"Hey give that back!" Crash demanded, Crash then keeps jumping for the cap but The Rock keeps putting it out of reach.

"Why you big bully I'll show you!" Crash yelled, Crash then grabs The Rocks sunglasses spits on them, shines them up with one of The Rocks five thousand dollar shirts on the ground shines up the glasses and shoves them down The Rocks pants.

"You... you... YOU JABRONI YOUR DEAD!" The Rock yelled with rage.

"Uh-oh..." Crash said before he takes off running with The Rock close behind.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR TRYING TO VIOLATE THE ROCK!" The Rock yelled.

"No Rock I wasnt doing that I swear!" Crash yelled.

"Wow I cant believe that Crash just shined up The Rocks sunglasses real nice and tried to shove them stright up his candy ass. Heh actually that was funny they should do that on WWF T.V. Our Ratings would go from great to umm... greater!" Jericho said with a grin.

"I think thats what WCW needs to do to get some ratings cause lets face it with the World Champ we have now nothing can help us." Vampiro commented.

"Oh is that so Sucka?" Booker asked.

"Yeah thats right!" Vampiro said.

"Well Suckas gots ta know... what are ya gonna do about it?" Booker asked, Vampiro then grabs Mikeys lighter and lights Booker Ts hair on fire.

"Dont hate The Player... hate the game..." Booker said quietly before running off to the water to save his hair.

"Now theres some real Harlem Heat!" Vampiro said with a smile.

"Ok I got it figured out! He says dont hate the player hate the game! You know as a matter of fact I DO hate Triple H!" Edge said, pounding a fist in his hand.

"Edge I didnt think it possible but your getting more and more stupid everyday." Benoit observed.

"Hey you think you know me? huh? You think you know me? Well you dont!" Edge said somewhat qouting his theme song.

"Your a moron!" Benoit said rolling his eyes.

"Your a reekazoid!" Edge shot back.

"Your an idoit!" Benoit shot back at Edge.

"Your a barfoid!" Edge countered.

"Your a dumbass!" Benoit countered Edges counter.

"Your a stinkoid!" Edge yelled.

"Your a stain on the very fabric of humannity!" Benoit yelled.

"Well you just a big ol chump stain!" Edge screamed.

"Your a-" Benoit started only to be stopped by Vampiro

"No Benoit stop, hes not worth it." Vampiro said.

"Just like your momma wasnt worth it!" Edge yelled.

" MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT!" Vampiro yelled, Benoit and Vampiro then exchange looks and nod before they attack Edge and proceed to kick the crap out of him.

"Jericho dont you think we should help him?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey do like me and play it smart by not get involed in any fights stay on everyones good side." Jericho said giving Mikey a tip.

"Well, that is a good Idea. Hey wait a sec... Vampiro stole my lighter!" Mikey yelled. before jumping into the fight and starting to pound on Vampiro, Benoit and Edge to get his lighter back.

"Hmmmm... The Rock is chasing Crash... Vampiro, Benoit, Edge and Mikey are fighting it out... Booker T is doubting the fire from his hair... and Kurt Angle is fishing for his gold medal. Yeah im taking my own advice and staying out of everything, but man what a rather violent chapter." Jericho commented with a smile. Soon its time for the challange and everyone gets there, eventually.

"Wow you have all had a busy day. Crash and Rocks fued continues, Booker T is bald now-" Foley was saying before getting cut off.

"Mick I have said it a million times if you want me off this island you have to kill me and thats just what these suckas are trying to do!" Booker yelled.

"Yeah thats to bad huh? I see Mikey, Edge, Vampiro and Benoit are all beaten up. Hey Kurt How many times did you go fishing for that medal today?" Foley asked.

"The Rock threw it in the water five times and Vampiro threw it in there once." Kurt said with a sigh.

"But you still have it your becoming quite skilled at it arnt ya." Foley said.

"To skilled at it in my opnion." Kurt said with a frown.

"Well thats great. In fact todays challange has something to do with water." Foley said.

"This had better not be a pissing contest Mick!" Vampiro yelled.

"Hell no! What are you sick! Im talking about a wet T-Shirt contest!" Foley said with a smile.

"But Mick im the only one here who actually wears a shirt all the time." Mikey said.

"I'll get the hose." Foley said with a grin.

"Hose? and hook it up to what?" Benoit asked.

"Your water supply of corse... oh yeah... did I forget to tell you guys you had a water fountain filled with fresh water just over there?" Foley asked.

"Im gonna kill him!" Benoit yelled jumping to his feet, Benoit lunges at Foley but is held back by Vampiro and Kurt Angle.

"Thats it Benoit go back to camp your not going to be in this contest!" Foley demanded.

"Fine I dont want to be in your stupid contest anyways!" Benoit yelled. Benoit then heads back to camp.

"Well that makes everyones chances of winning better dont ya think?" Foley asked as he hooks the hose up to the water fountian.

"Ok everyone start those sexy poses of yours and lets let the wet T-Shirt contest start!" Foley said, everyone stands perfectly still except for Kurt Angle who does strike a pose, Foley then turns on the water hose and spashes everyone.

"Oh yeah thats right, C'mon show me what you got!" Foley said laughing to himself.

"This is so embarrasing." The Rock said slapping his own forhead in shame.

"C'mon guys put some heart into it, kinda like this." Foley said as he takes the hose and starts to splash the water over himself while he does his Dude Love Dance.

"There like That." Foley said as he starts to splash everyone again but still everyone but Kurt Angle stands perfectly still.

"Oh you guys are no fun! Fine then this contest is over and I will have to give to win to the one person who actually did what I asked." Foley said, with that comment a huge smile grows on the face of Kurt Angle.

"And That one person is my alter ego Dude Love! Owwww have mercy!" Foley yells.

"You won? But your not even in this thing!" Angle complained.

"Yeah well I'll see you all at Tribal council tonight and I guess you can vote for anyone you want since I won this challange. See ya all tonight!" Foley said with a smile. Now disappointed espically Kurt Angle the group walks back to camp and then later that night to Tribal council.

"Ok everyone you know the rutine so go and vote." Foley said, as per his request everyone votes, Foley then gathers the votes and reads them aloud.

"Ok now lets tally the votes. 1st vote... Mikey. 2nd... Mikey. 3rd... The Rock. 4th... The Rock. 5th... Benoit. 6th... Crash. 7th... Vampiro. 8th... Mikey, and 9th... Edge. Ok Mikey looks like your done for now bring me your torch." Foley said informing Mikey of the sad news.

"Alright." Mikey said with a sigh. Mikey gets up grabs his torch and then walks to Foley to have it extinguished but not before he turned around faced everyone, put the torch infront of his mouth and breathed fire on all the survivors who ran off running to get back to the water by there camp.

"Nice Mikey! Now I wont have to tell them when to go." Foley said with a smile.

"Its no problem Mick its what I do." Mikey said with a smile.

"I can see. Well Mikey See ya later." Foley said waving.

"See ya." Mikey said returning the wave as he walks away with his head up high knowing that he was the last person from ECW to be voted off.

"Well this is were I would tell everyone to go back to camp but seeing as to the fact that there already gone lets just cut to the part to see what everyone had to say." Foley said throwing to the clips.

"The Rock will tell you this he wants back at Crash for what he did to The Rock today this is far from over and as far as Kurt Angle goes Im going to keep throwing that damn medal into the water if he doesnt stop being such a idoit!" The Rock yelled.

"Wow I got The Rock really mad today maybe I shouldnt of done that, but it was fun while I was doing it so maybe next time I'll do something even worse to him!" Crash said.

"Ok so maybe I should of voted for Vampiro instead of Mikey since he was the one who caught my hair on fire but it was Mikeys lighter bro. Damn someone help me I cant think stright without my hair!" Booker said.

"Well I dont have anyone pissed at me so Im on easy street if no one has a reason to vote for me then they wont so if they wont vote for me then I wont get voted off and I will win this thing! Pretty simple logic there. Im player the game of Survivor at its best!" Jericho said with a grin.

"Heh heh this chapter was pretty fun for me first I catch Booker Ts hair on fire and hes bald now because of that then I get in a kick ass fight with Mikey and Edge and finally the guy I vote for to go is gone! See ya Mikey! Edge your next. Uh-oh, better stop Im starting to sound like Goldberg and I aint no godamm Jew!" Vampiro said. Then from out of no where Goldberg comes and spears Vampiro then takes off again, hopefully teaching him that he should always be politically correct.

"SECURITY!" Vampiro then yelled, stomping off to see how exctally that had happened.

"Well I guess I cant depend on Mikey to help me fight those Reekoids Benoit and Vampiro anymore but not to worry I have a feeling in the next chapter there will be a E.C.R.I. Thats Edge and Christain run in for you ignorant people out there. Hey wait a sec, Christain isnt here though. Hanesoity..." Edge said coming to terms with Christians absence.

"Whipwreck is gone and if you ask me Foleys next we need a better host I nominate Shane McMahon for the job!" Benoit said.

"Five times today, six times yesterday and thirty-two times altogther since these two teams came together that I have had to swim around for my olympic gold medal! Its a crime its true,its true!" Angle complained.

"Oh corse it is Kurt, everything you say is true. Ok so maybe thats not true anywho its time to see what the big loser of the chapter has to say. No wait we already heard what Kurt said. Ok the second biggest loser of this chapter Mikey Whipwreck." Foley said laughing at his own joke.

"Oh well it looks like Im gone voted off oh well big deal who cares. Heh they will care when they realize they cant start a fire anymore I have the only lighter on the island. Hey wait a sec, Vampiro still has my lighter! THAT BASTARD! Oh well I still lasted longer then anyone else from ECW Did which consisted of Tajiri, Spike and Justin Credable. Yeah thats right im the best!" Mikey said with a smile.

"Yes Mikey your the real winner here. Idiot, then again I picked him to be tag team champs with me in ECW before so whos the real idiot here? Dont answer that. Anyways that just about wraps up Chater 8 of Wrestling with Survivor so be here next time for Wrestling with Survivor Chapter 9. Wow, were almost in double digits now thats amazing! ANYWAYS..." Mick said stopping in mid sentence to pick up a copy of Christmas Chaos.

"Why not pick up your copy of Christmas Chaos written by the #1 bestselling author me Mick Foley and illistrated by the one and only Jerry "The King" Lawler! C'mon you know you want to and you all know I want this to hit number one on the New York Times Best seller list too Cause I want to be the next Stephen King with all of my books hitting #1 one in easy! Well thats enough of my shameless Self Promoting." Foley said putting the book back down and then picks up "Cooking with Heat" the offical cook book of the WWF.

"So with my shameless self promoting done I also promiced to promote The new WWF Cookbook Cookin with Heat with my good friends The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Good 'Ol J.R. on the cover! Ok thats enough of that so until the next time which is Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 9 Im Mick Foley. Have A Nice Day.

Well another chapter is all said and done with. Only four more chapters to go people, were getting down to the nitty gritty here... whatever that means. Anyways yeah please review and tell me what you thought.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	9. Chapter 09

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: March 22 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 9 ------------------------------------------------

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

The Remaning Suvivors:

The Rock Vampiro Crash Holly Edge Chris Benoit Booker T Chris Jericho Kurt Angle

"Hello again everyone and welcome back to Wrestling With Survivor and this time its chapter 9! Now I know no one thaught I would get this far and we are now down to our final eight people The Rock, Vampiro, Crash Holly, Edge, Chris Benoit, Booker T, Chris Jericho and everybodys favorite cry baby Kurt Angle. Now what happened in Chapter 8 are you wondering? Not much...Vampiro used Mikey Whipwrecks lighter to catch Booker Ts hair on fire so hes bald now Kurt Angle kept getting his medal stolen and thrown in the water, the Crash Holly and Rock fued seemed to pick up steam again in a big way the winner of the challange, which was a Wet T-Shirt contest, was yours truely Mick Foley! Oh yeah I still got it! Finally Mikey Got voted off the island putting ECW out of this contest altogether oh well no big lost so now lets head to the beach and see whats going on today." Foley said throwing it to the beach.

"I still dont know how you seven jabronis made it this far espically Crash and The Olympic cry baby Kurt Angle." The Rock said.

"Isnt it simple its becuase the people love me and besides I have everyone back home in Mobile, Alabama rooting for me." Crash said with a smile.

"Yes but a good 96 of those rednecks are your cousins, brothers and sisters and that my friends that is true. Oh its true, its damn true!" Kurt said proud of himself

"So what if they are Kurt? There still rooting for me." Crash said, not disagreeing with Angles claim of so many cousins, brothers and sisters.

"Wait a second here, Angle did you just call me your friend a second ago?" Vampiro asked totally ignoring Crashs comment. Vampio in disgust get ups walks over to Kurt Angle punchs him in the stomach, then grabs his Olympic Gold medal and throws it to the watery place where it spends more time now then around Kurt Angles neck.

"You know what Vampiro you are lacking the three I's more then anyone else out there that I know!" Angle said, and with that said Kurt walks over to the waters edge streches a little, then swims out to find his medal again.

"You just cant get tired of seeing that." Vamprio said with a smile. Before Vampiro says anything else he turns to Booker T and gives him a swift kick below the belt.

"Vampiro, hy did you just do that?" Benoit asked.

"Got bored and I thaught it would be fun. Guess what I was right." Vampiro said with a grin.

"That was so totally reeking in Awesomeness I want to try!" Edge said with a grin. Edge gets up and follows suit with Vampiro and kicks Booker T in unmentionables.

"That reeked he was totally already in pain and he hardly noticed what I did. It really was lacking in coolosity." Edge said with a sigh.

"The Rock still thinks your all a bunch of Jabronis!" The Rock said from out of nowhere.

"And you brought that up because?" Benoit asked.

"Because The Rock has hardly had anything to say in this Chapter so far, now dont question The Rock anymore or The Rock will will slap the piss right out of ya!" The Rock threatened.

"Oh yeah? Well you stink!" Benoit countered.

"That comeback is what really stinked!" The Rock shot back being quite truthful. Chris Jericho then wispers something to Benoit.

"What!" Benoit said.

"Dont argue." Jericho said with a smug grin.

"But thats just plain bad!" Benoit said.

"Hey who is the only person here that can talk trash better then The Rock?" Jericho said with that same smug grin. Everyone there then looks at each other then they all point to Jericho.

"Thank you everyone. Now say it." Jericho insisted.

"Alright. You cant slap the piss out of a robot. Ok Im sorry Jericho I just dont understand that!" Benoit said.

"Maybe not but Im sure everyone else did and thats all that matters." Jericho said.

"The joke was a bit on the sucky side though." Vampiro said.

"Yeah well I have been on a Island with a buch of people with no sence of humor what so ever for a long time now." Jericho said with a sigh.

"Hey I have a sence of humor!" Crash protested.

"True but your always running for your life from The Rock." Jericho pointed out.

"Shut up Crash the great one did not say you could speak!" The Rock yelled.

"Hey isnt it time for the challange?" Booker pointed out still curled up in the fetal position holding his boys. Just as Booker points this out Kurt Angle walks back to the beach with his Gold Medal in his hand again.

"Yes I do belive it is so lets go." Angle said.

"Yeah for once I agree with him but just one thing before we leave." Benoit said, before anyone could react Benoit pushes Angle towards Vampiro who pushes him down grabs his medal and once again, yeah you guessed it throws the medal into the water.

"Ok well that was just uncalled for you brute!" Angle yelled, Angle then runs off into the water to find his medal once again.

"Well while that jabroni is out looking for his peice of trash lets all go to see Mick for the challange." The Rock said. Everyone then gets up and starts to walk towards "The Mick Foley Challange Meating Area".

"Ahh nice to see you all here... at aleast almost all of you where Kurt?" Foley asked. Mick then looks down the beach and sees Kurt Angle running to where everyone else was.

"Well its nice of you to finally join us Kurt." Foley said, as though he were a teacher and Kurt was his student, late for class.

"Im sorry Mick but Vampiro threw my medal in the water and then everyone left." Angle said pointing the finger at Vampiro.

"Well Im sorry but because your late you cant compete in this challange today." Foley said handing down his punishment.

"But Mick its not my fault!" Angle whinned.

"Sorry Kurt but those are the rules." Foley said

"I'll give you five bucks when we get off this island." Angle pleaded.

"Alright Kurt your back in!" Foley said with a smile proving again that he was never above a little bribe. Everyone but Kurt Angle and Mick Foley though groan.

"Mick you cant be serious?" The Rock yelled.

"You had better belive I am." Foley said patting his pocket where his walet was.

"Man this bites." Vampiro said, obvioulsy annoyed.

"Alright shut up the lot of ya! Now on to todays challange is a Drinking contest!" Foley said.

"Drinking contest? You mean Milk right?" Angle asked hoping that he wouldnt have to touch the vile stuff known as beer.

"Nope, Im afraid not Kurt." Foley said.

"Kool-Aid?" Angle asked.

"Nope." Foley said.

"Some good old fasion American made Orange Juice?" Angle asked.

"Nope Im talking about Beer!" Foley said, comfirming Angles worst fear.

"Mick you cant be serious! Theres someone here not at the legal age to drink you know!" Angle yelled pointing towards Crash.

"I am not a child darn it!" Crash yelled.

"You just leave that potty talk where you found it mister!" Angle said.

"Well I had my first drink when I was a kid and Im sure the rest of you did to right?" Foley asked.

"Right." Vampiro said.

"Yeah." Benoit said.

"You had better belive The Rock did." The Rock said.

"Thats all my mother could get for us some times on the mean streets of Harlem... or at least thats what she said anyways..." Booker said.

"I did. This one time I got drunk and I saw this fire hydrent and I... ok forget it." Edge said abrutly ending the story. While everyone looked at him funny. Crash who was standing next to him takes a step away from him.

"Yeah Edge we dont want to hear about it and hell knows I went drinking when I was young." Jericho said slapping his cheast in pride.

"This just isnt fair no one ever lets me drink. I have been waiting for this moment my whole life!" Crash said rubbing his hands together.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves I for one have never had a drink in my life its bad for you ya know!" Angle lectured.

"Kurt you big baby! Well its time you start drinking." Foley said.

"No way I wont do it!" Angle protested.

"Ok then your disqulafied get back to the beach!" Foley yelled.

"Fine then!" Angle shot back. Kurt then starts to walk away then stops and turns back to Foley.

" And one more thing Mick your not getting that five bucks anymore!" Angle yelled. With that Angle turns around and starts to walk away again.

"Fine I dont need his money. Christmas Chaos is doing just great." Foley said pulling a copy of Christmas Chaos from behind his back seemingly from out of thin air.

"Ummm, Mick... the challange?" Vampiro said, reminding Foley.

"Oh yeah. Actually its more of a chugging contest the first one to down a bottle of beer wins. Its that simple." Foley said with a smile. Foley then passes everyone a single bottle of beer.

"Ok on your mark get set... GO!" Foley yelled. With the command given everyone puts the bottle up to there mouths and starts to drink away until seven seconds into the contest when Crash slams the bottle down on the table in front of them.

"Done!" Crash yells, causing everyone else to stop.

"No way is that jabroni done that fast!" The Rock yelled. Mick then picks up the bottle.

"Its empty. Crash wins!" Foley declared.

"WAHOOOOO IM IMMORTAL!" Crash yelled at the top of his lungs for all to hear.

"No Crash your Intoxicated not Immortal." Foley said, Crash gave him a look of pure confusion.

"Thats still good though right?" Crash asked.

"Sure is!" Foley said with a smile.

"Wahooooooo!" Crash yelled.

"Well The Rock just dosent belive this." The Rock said, the people eyebrow high in the air.

"Well what do you expect hes a redneck the abilty to drink flows through his blood." Benoit said.

"Ahh screw this Im going back to camp!" Vampiro yelled.

"Yeah wait for me." Benoit said, following along.

"Yeah all of you go back to camp now but dont forget tribal council is tonight." Foley said, Everyone was disappointed except for Crash all turn to go back to camp but before they get to far The Rock gives Crash a good smack to the back of the head. Later that night everyone goes to the tribal Counil.

"Kurt nice to see you on time. You look a little wet though." Foley noticed.

"The Rock threw my medal in the water... AGAIN." Angle complained, now pointing to The Rock.

"Alright well you all know the drill go and vote." Foley said. Everyone then goes to vote.

"Alright lets see here. 1st vote... Kurt Angle. 2nd... Vampiro. 3rd... Vampiro. 4th... Edge. 5th... Vampiro. 6th... Kurt Angle. 7th... The Rock. 8th... Vampiro. Ok so lets see Vampiro Your outta here!" Foley said making the motion of a baseball umprire.

"Dammit who voted me off?" Vampiro yelled. Causing Booker T, Kurt Angle, The Rock and Edge to all raise there hands right away.

"Alright... you'll all get yours now its only a matter of time!" Vampiro yelled.

"Vampiro give me your tourch." Foley said. Vampiro then grabs his tourch and brings it to Mick who extingushes it.

"See ya later Vampiro." Foley said.

"This sucks now I have no one to help me make fun of Kurt." Benoit complained.

"Oh please everyone makes fun of Kurt!" The Rock reminded him. The with no trouble what so everVampiro leaves.

"Wow no trouble. I certinally didnt expect that from him of all people. Ok everyone go back to camp." Foley said. Everyone then goes back to camp.

"Ok everyone time to see what went through the heads of everyone here on the island, this time." Foley said.

"The Rock dosent have anything to say right now because to be truthful The Rock is still shcoked that that little jabroni Crash won the challange for the drinking contest... damm redneck jabroni!" The Rock said.

"I still cant belive I won and I got to drink beer to do it! I think this may be the happiest day of my life even better then the first time when my cousin Hardcore put me through a table or hit me with a steel chair!" Crash proclaimed.

"Hey bro, does it look like my hair is growing back?" Booker asked.

"Yes I will win this thing no one even bothers Y2J Im playing this game better then Richard Hatch ever could!" Jericho said with a smug smile.

"No Comment. Ok a comment, that Crash is smarter then hes letting on. From now on I will vote against him and only him. He scares me first he knocks me out with a scale and steals my Winnerfest and now this." Edge said.

"Dammit Im pissed off! Vampiro was the only person that I could actually talk to everyone else here are a bunch of idiots! Why couldnt any of the Radicals be on this island too?" Benoit complained.

"Once more I Kurt Angle have escaped being voted off the island but it keeps getting closer and closer. If I dont win the next challange I could be in trouble." Angle said.

"And now to hear from the loser of this chapter, Vampiro." Foley said.

"I dont have shit all to say but you had just better belive that what I did to Sting is going to be nothing compared to what Im going to do with those idiots." Vampiro threatned.

"Ok so now you have heard from everyone its time to sign off from Survivor Island for another little while. But before we go have you gotten your copy of Christmas Chaos yet? If not thhen what are you waiting for? Go get it before there sold out even if Christmas just got over less then a month ago, also my good friend J.R. paid me two bucks to promote the WWF Cookbook Can you take the heat and also to buy his now Infamous BBQ Sause take it from me folks thats some good stuff, you even get a little black cowboy hat! And now until next time Im Mick Foley... Have a nice day."

Thats nine chapters down, three to go. Yup were nearing the end of it. Anyways until next time please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: March 30 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 10 ------------------------------------------------

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

The Remaning Suvivors:

The Rock Crash Holly Edge Chris Benoit Booker T Chris Jericho Kurt Angle

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Survivor Island Im your host Mick Foley but you already know that of corse. Now you maybe waiting for me to give the recap of the last chapter in case you missed it and if you did shame on you. Anyways not all that much happened in the last chapter the challange was a drinking contest which belive it or not Crash Holly won in seven seconds flat making me wonder who would win in a drinking contest between Crash, The APA and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Anyways after that it was Vampiro who got voted off the island and unlike alot of the others he didnt make a scene he just said that he would get even with the people who voted him off, those people being Booker T, The Rock, Kurt Angle, and Edge. You know what that might be interesting. Now without further adue, lets head to the beach." Foley said with a smile as the camera pans to the beach.

"You know guys Im kinda worried." Angle said.

"About what?" Edge asked.

"Remember Vampiro said that he would get us back." Angle mentioned.

"The dude was just mad cause he lost." Edge said with a smirk.

"I dont know. He kinda scares me." Angle admitted.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I can play you a song no one knows it but I snuck something on the island with me!" Edge said with a huge grin.

"What was that?" Angle asked. Edge then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a kazoo.

"Dude its my kazoo! Want be to play your theme song again?" Edge asked.

"No, thank you." Angle said.

"Dude it is totally ok with me." Edge said with a smile.

"Its quite alright Edge." Angle said.

"You got it then buddy! Ok and a 1 and 2 and 1, 2, 3!" Edge said before he starts to play Kurt Angles Theme music on his kazoo rather poorly stoping to say "Angle, Angle" every now and then.

"DAMMIT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE WHY DONT YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jericho yelled, before he walks over to Kurt Angle and Edge, grabs Angles gold medal and Edges Kazoo then throws them both into the water.

"DUDE MY KAZOO! That was so uncool!" Edge yelled.

"I thought it... heh heh... reeked of awesomeness." Booker T said mocking Edge.

"Yeah your one to make fun of the way someone talks... brotha!" Edge shot back.

"I dont say Brotha. Hulk Hogan says Brotha." Booker said with a smug smile.

"So your both down right stupid!" Edge yelled. Kurt Angle then grabs Edges shoulder for him to turn around.

"What?" Edge yelled.

"Here Edge." Angle said, haning Edge his kazoo back.

"How'd you do that?" Edge asked amazed. Kurt then puts his gold medal back around his neck again.

"I have become an expert at finding things after there thrown into the water." Angle said.

"Dude that just plain reeks of awesomeness!" Edge yelled in excitement.

"I think its pretty sad myself." Benoit said.

"I think its amazing Kurt! You could probally become a pro swimmer after this!" Crash pointed out.

"Yes Crash I know. I would probally win a Olympic gold medal at it too." Angle said with a smile.

"Dude I so bet you would!" Edge said.

"Your just full of suprises Kurt! Your just simply amazing!" Crash said.

"Oh Shut up you jabronis The Rock hasnet even gotten a word in this Chapter yet!" The Rock pointed out.

"Actually Rock you just got in 16 words at once there." Crash pointed out. Some of the wrestlers then look at Crash somewhat suprised that he could count that high.

"Well Rock he got you there." Angle said.

"Oh yeah well maybe The Rock should get him now!" The Rock threatned, just before he grabs Crash and tries to put The Rock Bottom on him when Mick Foley suddenly appears from out of no where.

"Now Rock you wernt going to hurt that little guy where you?" Foley asked. The Rock then smiles lets Crash go and pats him on the head.

"Who this little guy? No Mick not a at." The Rock said with a smile.

"Good cause you know if you do you will be thrown off the island and you already got your warning." Foley said.

"The Rock knows Mick and trust me The Rock is really sorry." The Rock said lying like a champ.

"NO HES NOT HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!" Crash yelled.

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE JABRONI!" The Rock yelled.

"You know what Mick? Crash is telling the truth... Oh its true, its damn true." Kurt said picking up for Crash.

"Yeah it is so Truebuler!" Edge said making up yet another stupid word.

"Truebuler?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah." Edge said with a smile, obvioulsy proud of himself.

"So Mick if you dont mind me asking why are you here?" Jericho asked.

"Just came to check up on you guys." Foley said with a smile.

"But why?" Booker asked.

"What I cant just come and see how you guys are doing?" Foley asked.

"No." Benoit said rather bluntly.

"Well why not?" Foley asked.

"Listen Bro suckas gots to know why your really here." Booker T stated.

"Alright, today was parent/teacher day at school and I put the mandable claw on one of the teachers after he asked how my son could have such a madman for a father." Foley said with a sigh.

"Wait I know this one. It all starts when a man finds a totally super cool and hot chick." Edge started.

"Of for god sakes Edge, he knows about the birds and the bees so just shut the hell up!" Jericho yelled.

"Well Mick I guess thats what you get for putting out a childrens christmas book with a bare-assed elf in it." Angle pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Well anyways guys since im here we might as well have the challange now right huh?" Foley said.

"Yeah why not." Booker said with a sigh.

"Hmmmm. I havent had any time to think of anything for this challange so hmmmm... let me think. Hey Kurt can I see your medal for a second you have only showed it off to me 244 times, thats not nearly enough for me." Foley said with a sly look in his eyes.

"Yeah its true, its true." Angle said with a smile. Angle takes off his medal and hands it over to Mick.

"Its really nice you know." Foley said looking it over.

"Yeah I know." Angle said with his cheast puffed out just a little more then usual.

"Ok everyone the winner of this challange gets to keep Kurts gold medal!" Foley said.

"WHAT?" Angle screamed.

"I call this challange a "Find a Olympic gold medal that was thrown into the water by everyones favorite commish and host of a survivor rip-off." Its a long winded title but I think it works." Foley said with a smile before he throws the medal into the water, using every bit of stregnth possible.

"Ok everyone... GO!" Foley yelled, causing everyone to take off into the water but Crash who comes back after he remembers he cant swim.

"Mick this isnt fair." Crash said with a sigh.

"Dont worry Crash everyone loves the fued you and The Rock have going on to much to vote you off." Foley said.

"But Mick the fans of the story have nothing to do with the the vote." Crash pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sorry Crash your screwed." Foley said.

"Drats, drats and triple drats!" Crash yelled, kicking some sand on the beach. After a minute and a half of serching Kurt Angle walks up on the beach with the gold medal around his neck again.

"You know Mick that wasnt really a challange at all." Angle said rather proud of himself now.

"Yeah it was kind of unfair to everyone else but it was all I could think of on such short notice." Foley said with a shrug.

"What do you mean it wasnt fair? It was very fair!" Angle said. At this point everyone else comes on the beach after they see Kurt there knowing he had already won.

"Oh well everyone Im gotta find somewhere else to hide before the cops find me for attacking that teacher. I'll see you all at Tribal Council tonight." Foley said, and with that he runs off into the forest dissappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"Crash?" The Rock said.

"Yeah Rock?" Crash said, but before he could say anything else The Rock grabs Crash and hits him with the Rock Bottom.

"Nevermind." The Rock said with a smile. Later that night everyone meets up at Tribal Council.

"Umm... wheres Mick?" Jericho asked. Foley then comes out of the trees surrounding Tribal Council.

"Im right here Im just hiding." Foley said.

"You have nothing to worry about Mick this is a uncharted desert isle no one is around for 100s of miles." Angle pointed out. Suddenly the cast of Gilligans Island runs through Tribal Council be chased by bunch of native headhunters.

"Damm the writer of this story would do more for a cheap pop then I would." Foley said in shock.

"Yeah its almost scary." Benoit said.

"Well anyways its time you all go vote." Foley said. Despite everyone still confused by the breif cameo of the Gilligans Island cast, they all go and vote.

"Alright Everyone time to tally up the votes. Hmmmm 1st vote... The Rock. 2nd... Crash Holly. 3rd... Booker T. 4th... Chris Benoit. 5th... Chris Jericho. 6th... Edge, and the 7th and final vote... Booker T. Sorry Booker but this looks like the end of the road for you." Foley pointed out after reading the votes.

"What no way! I said that they would have to kill me to get me off this island!" Booker stated.

"Well I guess they dont have to afterall." Foley said.

"No I refuse to belive it!" Booker said.

"Hey Booker, dont hate the player, hate the game." Jericho said with a smug smile. Booker then sighs and nods, then without saying another word Booker T brings his tourch to Foley who extingushes it. After that Booker T leaves.

"Ok everyone back go back to the beach." Foley said, quickly prompting everyone to leave,

"Ok everyone you wanna know the wrestlers thaughts so here they are." Foley said.

"The Rock is pissed! It took The Rock forever to get a word in this chapter! Wheres my agent I want out of this my ego is to big to suffer another blow like that!" The Rock yelled.

"You know I should of told Mick that The Rock rock bottomed me after he left. Gosh darn it why didnt I do it?" Crash asked himself.

"Yeah Y2J knows he was going to stay out of all the action and lay low for this whole thing so I wouldnt be voted off but dammit I hate that stupid kazoo!" Jericho said.

"Dude I totally loved that Gilligans Island run in in this chapter! Gillian was my idol growing up... Hey I know!" Edge said getting a idea. He quickly takes out his Kazoo and starts to play the Gilligans Island theme song with it.

"You know I have a regret about this chapter. I didnt do very much and I havent even thrown Angles medal in the water now for days. I hope I dont turn face." Benoit said.

"Once again I Kurt Angle the most celebrated real althlete in wrestling history has shown everyone that he is the best again." Angle said with pride kissing his medal.

"And now to hear from the loser." Foley said.

"Gee wizz I wonder if the Skipper noticed those other guys around that fire in the forest... maybe this is our way off the Island!" Gilligan said.

"What the hell! NO! Lets hear from the loser, as in who was voted off in this chapter loser! Damm this writer!" Foley said shaking his fist to the sky.

"Well Jericho was right. Simple as that. Dont hate the player hate the game. Whatever it means. Im not really sure myself actually. Anyways I dont have anything else to say." Booker said leaving.

"Ok now everything is said its time for everyone to move along for once I wont promote anything. So until next time Im Mick Foley, have a nice day."

Ok and another chapter bites the dust. With this one done there are only two more chapters close so we are nearing the end. So anyways until the next chapter, please review and tell me what you thought.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: April 3, 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 11 ------------------------------------------------

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

The Remaning Suvivors:

The Rock Crash Holly Edge Chris Benoit Chris Jericho Kurt Angle

"Hello everyone and welcome back to survivor island for the eleventh thats right eleventh chapter of Wrestling With Survivor. I know Im as shocked as you are. Now on to the re-cap of chapter ten. Lets see I made a unexpected apperance at the beach since I put the Mandable Claw on my sons teacher during a parent/teacher interview so while I was there I decided to have the challange so I could keep hiding so I had to think fast and so I grabbed Kurt Angles gold medal and threw it into the water so Kurt won that challange pretty easy. The person who was voted off kind of suprise me as well since it was Booker T, which also took WCW out of this. We also found out that survivor island was actually Gilligans Island, Im stuffl baffled by that one and still cant get werid moment out of my head. Anyways. On to the beach to see what the final six are up to now." Foley said sending it to the beach where everyone is quiet and watches The Rock.

"What are all you jabronis looking at?" The Rock asked baffled.

"Well Rock you almost fliped out in the last chapter cause it took you forever to get a word in so we figure we should let you get the first word in this time." Crash said. The Rock just rolled his eyes.

"Morons." The Rock said.

"I wonder what todays challange will be." Kurt wondered to himself.

"Could be anything knowing Foley." Jericho said.

"Yeah remember that Monkeytude eating contest?" Edge recalled.

"Monkeytude?" The Rock asked, the peoples eyebrow up high.

"Monkey Turd." Benoit said with a sigh, why it was up to him to explain this was byond him.

"Oh you know if that jabroni dosent start talking right The Rocks gonna slap the piss out of him!" The Rock threatened. Everyone then looks at The Rock somewhat dissapointed.

"What now!" The Rock yelled.

"Well we have to admitt Rock that last insult kinda sucked." Angle said.

"Yeah it didnt have your usual flare." Benoit added.

"Well you try going eleven chapters and keep making up good insults its not easy you know, and with you jabronis The Rock needs ALOT of insults!" The Rock said.

"I bet Chris could do it." Angle said. Everyone then looks at Kurt Angle then turns there attention to Chris Benoit and then back at Angle again.

"Benoit couldnt give an insult to save his life!" Edge said.

"Yeah, hey wait yes I can!" Benoit said.

"Not you Im talking about Jericho!" Kurt said.

"Oh, well I still can just watch!" Benoit said. Benoit then looks at The Rock.

"Rock, heh heh here it comes... You suck!" Benoit said, laughing, he had gotten one over on The Rock that time.

"That was sad Benoit really really sad and yeah I probally could insult everyone for eleven chapters easily." Jericho said.

"Then do it!" The Rock challanged.

"Why shoul I? Theres no point to it." Jericho said with a sigh.

"Well The Rock says its because you cant do it!" The Rock accused.

"Sure I can." Jericho said rather sure of himself.

"Well The Rocks says do it now!" The Rock demanded.

"Im not stupid Rock. Lance Storm insulted everyone and was voted off right away Im sticking around to win this thing." Jericho said, quite sure of himself.

"Your not gonna win The Rock is gonna win!" The Rock yelled.

"Your both wrong Im gonna win!" Benoit said putting in his two cents.

"Oh the hell you will!" The Rock yelled.

"I will just try to prove me wrong!" Benoit challanged.

"Oh shut up nobody wants to hear your old tired worn out expressions!" The Rock said.

"Geez look whos talking." Benoit said rolling his eyes.

"The Rock dosent have any old tired worn out expressions!" The Rock pointed out.

"Well thats just Brama Bullshit." Edge said, rather proud of his clever retort.

"Not bad Edge not bad at all." Kurt said nodding his head in approval to Edge.

"Yes Edgeward that was half decent." Jericho said.

"I know I just so totally reek of awesomeness." Edge said. Edge trying to play cool then grins his 45 tooth smile and puts on a pair of those big ass crazy sunglasses.

"Hey arnt those Christians sunglasses?" Angle asked.

"Yeah but Christian gave me this pair for luck." Edge said, still showcasing that horse like smile of his.

"Aint it time to go for the challange yet?" Crash asked, obvioulsy bored.

"Yeah I guess it is." Jericho said. The wrestlers all get up and walk to the challange area where Mick Foley is no where to be seen.

"Oh great hes no where to be found." Benoit said rather annoyed by the situation.

"Maybe hes still on the run from the cops." Edge pointed out.

"They caught him if where lucky." Benoit said with a grin. The Rock then walks up to Foleys desk which still has from ten to twenty signs with Commish wrote on it.

"Maybe someone should tell him hes not the Commish any more." Crash said.

"He knows. Just give him time to get over it." Jericho said, as though Foley had suffered a death in the family.

"Theres a note here." The Rock said, picking it up.

"So read it, oh yeah Im sorry you dont know how to read." Angle said, as he grabs the note from The Rock and starts to read it himself not giving The Rock a chance to do it.

"I am a gay crybaby. HEY! This isnt the real note! The Rock planted this one cause he knew I would swipe it!" Angle yelled.

"I would never do such a thing ya gaybroni." The Rock said with a grin. The Rock then takes a step away from Kurt and starts to read the real note.

"Its says "Sorry Im late Im using the bushes and will be back in five minutes."" The Rock said reading the note aloud for everyone to hear.

"Theres a picture I didnt want in my head." Benoit said shuddering.

"Lets just hope he doesnt give a five second pose for the benifit of those with flash photography." Edge said.

"No no I would never do that." Foley said. Everyone then looks behind them to see a naked Mick Foley walking towards them.

"Ah Jesus H. Christ put some clothes on Mick for god sakes!" The Rock yelled.

"Hey Richard Hatch did it so why cant I?" Foley asked.

"Cause CBS has censors." Angle said covering his virgin eyes.

"Speaking of Censors where the hell is Right To Censor when we need them?" Jericho asked.

"I think they were scared away, and rightfully so." Edge said.

"Who cares its time for the challange." Foley said with a smile.

"No Mick its time for you to put something on first... even if its just Mr. Socko just put something on to cover up... that!" The Rock yelled.

"Bah your just jealous." Foley said, doing half a giration.

"Ahhhh! Jesus Mick! The Rock is not jealous of... that." The Rock said.

"Guys I have a idea, why dont we do the challange so we can just get outta here." Crash said.

"For once the little jabroni has a good idea hurry up Mick whats the challange?" The Rock asked.

"A kissing contest!" Foley said. Everyone then backs away from Mick.

"I forfet!" The Rock said without a moments hesitation.

"Me too." Benoit said, putting his hands up in the air.

"I dont want anything to do with this either." Jericho said.

"Dude this totally reeks of stinktitude. Im not going no where near this challange." Edge said taking a few steps back.

"Yeah I kinda want my first kiss to be with a girl...I MEAN NEXT KISS!" Crash said covering up rather well.

"I have to agree with..." Angle said before stopping for a second to think.

"I'll do it!" Angle said. Everyone looks at Kurt in shock.

"A-HA THE ROCK KNEW YOU WERE GAY!" The Rock yelled.

"No... but you all quit. Im the only one left so I win automactally I dont even need to kiss Mick cause theres no point to it." Angle said rather proud of his brilliant thought as he showed one of the three "I's" Intellegence.

"Kiss me? No not me I shipped in a pannel of judges for this one. Ladies come out." Foley said with a smile. At which point Trish Stratus, Lita, Molly Holly, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler walk out of the woods.

"There the judges for this one." Foley pointed out.

"On other hand maybe I do still have to kiss them." Angle said, rubbing his hands together.

"The Rock Changes his mind hes back in!" The Rock yelled shoving Angle out of the way.

"Me too!" Benoit proudly stating lining up beside The Rock.

"Ok so now it reeks of Awesomeness!" Edge said, jumping in the line as well.

"What are we waiting for lets do it already!" Jericho said, licking his lips.

"Im still out. One of them is my cousin. Plus I dont wanna get A.I.D.s or get one pregnant." Crash said, causing The Rock to Smack the back of Crashs head.

"You dumbass Jabroni You cant get A.I.D.s or make a baby by kissing!" The Rock yelled.

"You cant?" Crash said completely suprised, causing The Rock to slap the back of Crashs head again.

"Ok ok I get the point." Crash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Im sorry guys you already forfitted Kurt Wins by, well by DQ I guess." Foley said.

"Well its time to suck some face, come here ladies!" Kurt said puckering up.

"Now hold on Kurt you had a good point they all quit so you win and you dont need to kiss them." Foley pointed out.

"But-" Angle tried to protest only to be prompty cut off by Foley.

"But nothing! Everybody go back to camp now an meet me at Tribal counsil again tonight." Foley said. Everyone then starts there way back to camp dissapointed that they all quit before they knew who they would kiss. Later that night everyone got to tribal Council where a still naked Mick Foley is waiting for them.

"DAMMIT MICK PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" The Rock demanded.

"Lets just vote so we can get outta here." Crash said.

"Once again I agree with Crash lets vote." The Rock said. So before Mick can tell them to vote everyone already has voted.

"Well ok then lets see whos going home. 1st vote... Crash. 2nd vote... Chris Benoit. 3rd vote... The Rock. 4th Vote... Chris Benoit. 5th vote... The Rock and the 6th vote and the person whos going home tonight... Chris Benoit!" Foley said sealing Benoits fate on the island.

"Dammit!" Benoit yelled, obvioulsy upset.

"The Rock recalls that before today you said that you were going to win so prove you wrong. You have just been proved wrong jabroni." The Rock said, taking great joy in rubbing it in Benoits face.

"Dammit Ive been screwed again like the two times The Rock and Foley screwed me! First time it was out of the world title!" Benoit yelled.

"Benoit why dont you just stick your tounge between your teeth and kiss a wolverines ass!" Jericho said, starting to get quite fond of insulting people as they are getting voted out. Benoit just gives Jericho a pissed off look.

"Your dead!" Benoit yells, lunging at Jericho but is pulled off by Mick Foley.

"I would ask if thats a banana in your pocket but since your not wearing any clothes..." Benoit said, breaking away from Foley. Benoit then runs away from the Tribal Council area before his tourch can be extinguished hoping that the boat is waiting for him on the beach to get away.

"Whats his problem?" Foley asked.

"Umm... nothing oh my Mick you gotta excuse The Rock cause hes getting tired hes gonna go back to camp." The Rock said. Everyone else also seems to get tired all of a sudden and go back to camp before Benoits tourch is extingushed.

"Oh well..." Foley said, extinguishing Benoits tourch.

"I'll leave you with everyone comments..." Foley said with a sigh.

"God The Rock is deeply distrurbed by Mick lets hope that this wont go on to the next chapter." The Rock said.

"Poor Benoit... I really feel sorry for him after Mick pulled him off of Jericho. That must of really sucked." Angle said giving his sympathies to Benoit.

"Hmmmmm... so you cant get A.I.D.s or make a baby by kissing huh? Watch out ladies Crash is on his way!" Crash said with a big smile.

"Benoit deserved what he got. But now Im kinda sad since I have no arch- enemy on the island. Well I guess Kurts gonna have to do for now. Oh yeah and I'll still win this thing." Jericho said with a smirk.

"God I hate Mick and his Nudeosity!" Edge yelled.

"Well on to Benoits final comment." Foley said. Foley then stands still for a few seconds.

"Ok Im sorry it seems Benoit started to swim back to cizilation so we couldnt get a comment from him. Gee Richard Hatch got away with this. Im kinda sad with this I can even plug any of my stuff or anything. Which you can find on by the way. Well I guess this is it for this chapter. Oh yeah and by the way The next chapter will be the LAST one! I know there are still five guys left but this next challange will be a real dousy and the winner will be the Ultimate Survivor and will win that special prize, but who will the winner be? Oh and please review since you just read this whole thing it is your responsibality now to take a few extra seconds of your time to review. You know I would do it for you so until next time Im Mick Foley. Have a nice day."

Well you heard Mick Foley the next chapter will be the last one. So what are you waiting for review and tell me what you thought then come back one more time for the final chapter.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW SURVIVOR OR ANY OF THESE WRESTLERS. IM JUST A HONEST GUY TRYING TO AMUSE ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME SEEING HOW I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE TO TAKE ANY WAYS.

DATE: April 7, 2001

Wrestling With Survivor Chapter 12 ------------------------------------------------

Your Host:  
Mick Foley

The Remaning Suvivors:

The Rock Crash Holly Edge Chris Jericho Kurt Angle

"Hello Everyone and welcome back to survivor island for the very last time. Your gonna find out at the end of this chapter who wins Wrestling With Survivor will it be The Rock? How about Crash Holly or Edge? Then again it could be Chris Jericho or Kurt Angle. You'll only find out by reading this chapter or sneeking a peek at the bottom but dont do that. Thats not right you'll ruin the whole thing for yourself. Now without further adue lets head on to the beach for one... last... time." Foley said before he starts to break down and sob.

"Go away, go away I dont want you to see me like this." Foley said as he continues to sobs some more as we finally head to the beach.

"What the heck does Foley have planned for us today." Angle asked.

"Who the hell cares all I know is this is the last chapter so I can cut loose and insult whoever I want whenever I want and not get voted off." Jericho said witha grin.

"Dont be to sure about that Chris. The other people who were voted off the island could come back and vote for one of us to win. Just like the show." Angle pointed out.

"Na that aint gonna happen." The Rock said.

"Rock I have wanted to say something to you ever since we landed here on this island." Jericho stated.

"Whats that?" The Rock asked rather intrested.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You are boring the hell out of everyone all you ever do is repeat yourself over and an over and over again you slack ass, monkey humping, ignoramus, ass kissing, cry baby, piss pot, retard!" Jericho yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well The Rock says... ummmm... The Rock says... errr...t hat is to say that The Rock would say... ahhhhhhhhh... ummmmmmm... errrrrrrr... hmmmmm... The Rock says... The Rock says... The Rock says... sniff sniff THE ROCK WANTS HIS MOMMY!" The Rock yelled at the top of his lungs. The Rock then runs into the woods as fast as he could crying for his mommy the whole way.

"Be-R-Utal" Edge said.

"Geez I dont even I cry." Crash said.

"And when I cry I dont cry for my mommy... well that is to say if I did cry but I dont so there." Angle said.

"Chris dude that so totally reeked of awesomeness, coolosity, and also kicked some major assage!" Edge proclaimed.

"Yeah it was about time someone shut him up." Angle said.

"Yes my job here is done." Jericho said with a smug smile.

"Your leaving awesomeness now im gonna win this thing for sure!" Edge said in excitement.

"No Im not leaving Genuis." Jericho said in full scarcasam mode.

"Genuis? Yeah I am pretty smart arnt I? Much smarter then thou." Edge says pointing to Crash.

"You may be smarter but I have a better looking cousin and I'm smarter too!" Crash said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot." Edge said scratching his head.

"Edge I can you say that you are so much smarter then Crash, The Rock, and posibally Jericho." Angle said with a smile.

"Hes not smarter then I am!" Jericho yelled.

"I could be." Edge said now scratching his chin.

"Your not." Jericho said.

"I bet you a whole dollar he is!" Angle said.

"A WHOLE DOLLAR? Man thats to rich for my blood." Edge said backing off.

"To rich for your blood geez its only a dollar you cant buy anything for a dollar these days." Crash said.

"You see now thats where your wrong you can make a collect call with..." Angle started before getting cut off by Jericho.

"All right everybody just shut the hell up this isnt a 1-800-Collect commerical here its Wrestling With Survivor." Jericho said annoyed.

"Hey I was only trying to get some extra money with a promo deal or something." Angle said with a sigh.

"Try Pizza Hut." Jericho said with a grin.

"HEY! That was uncalled for and that was the best damn commerical ever." Angle boasted. Edge then starts to play when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie on his kazoo.

"DIDNT I JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jericho yelled.

"Sorry but I just wanted to play when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie." Edge said. Jericho then grabs Edges Kazoo and throws it in the small fire that was still going.

"Gee that wasnt very nice in fact that was down right mean!" Edge yelled.

"Dont worry pal I'll buy you a new Kazoo after I win this thing and we get back to cizilation." Angle said.

"What do you mean when you win? Im gonna win!" Edge shot back.

"Oh C'mon now Edge serioulsy you dont actually think anyone wants you to win?" Angle asked.

"Well Im more popular then you!" Edge pointed out.

"Well Im the WORLD CHAMP thats something that you will never get!" Angle yelled.

"Why you backstabing Drok Chop!" Edge yelled. Edge and Kurt Angle start to fight it out while Crash and Jericho sit back to watch.

"I bet you a buck that Edge will win." Jericho said.

"A whole buck? Thats way to rich for my blood." Crash said.

"What?" Jericho asked.

"Why did you know that you can make a collect call..." Crash started only to be cut off by Jericho.

"Crash... dont start this again your the only person left here that I actually like at the moment."Jericho said.

"You like me? Well Im sorry Chris, Im mean Im flattered and all but I dont walk that road. You see I prefer women." Crash said.

"You know what? Maybe Edge is just a little smarter then you afterall." Jericho said.

"Well gee golly gosh Chris that wasnt nice. Hmmm... hey I wonder if The Rock is still crying for his mommy." Crash wondered.

"You know it." Jericho said with a very smug smile. Jericho then looks down at his watch.

"Its time to go to the Challange area." Jericho pointed out.

"Should we tell those two?" Crash asked pointing to Kurt Angle and Edge.

"No way let 'em kill each other, easier for me to win then." Jericho said with a smile. Crash and Jericho get up and start to walk down the beach towards the challange area when Angle notices them.

"HEY! Edge we gotta stop fighting there trying to sneek a easy challange win!" Angle yelled.

"Those Barfoids! This so totally reeks of cheatosity!" Edge yelled.

"Lets catch up to them!" Angle said. Edge and Kurt Angle then run and catches up to Jericho and Crash.

"Damm." Jericho simply said with a sigh.

"Well your plan almost worked." Crash pointed out.

"Yes but almost isnt good enough Im gonna win this challange too. Lets not forget I did win the last two challanges, Im on a roll!" Angle pointed out patting his own back.

"That was pure luck." Jericho pointed out.

"Well then Mr. Jericho, Mr. Y2J just how many challanges have you won?" Angle said with a smug smile already knowing the answer.

"One after today and thats all that matters cause this will be the last one." Jericho said returning Angle smug smile with one of his own.

"I still dont know how the hell this could be the last challange when there are still four of us left." Edge said.

"Actually there are five of us left dont forget The Rock." Angle said.

"Gee I think The Rock will miss this one." Crash said.

"Works for me." Jericho said with a smile.

"I think it works for us all." Kurt said with a smile that mirrored Jerichos. In no time The survivors get to The challange area were Mick Foley is waiting behind his desk.

"Good Mick has his Clothes on time." Jericho said with a sigh of relief.

"You see Jericho your only half Right." Foley said with a smile.

"Whatchoo talkin' bout Foley?" Jericho said doing his best Gary Coleman impression.

"Well I figured the reason you were so discusted by me being naked last time was because I have a set of hairy fat man breasts." Foley said.

"That certainlly didnt help any." Angle agreed.

"Thats why I put on my Plaid shirt this time." Foley said with a smile. Foley then stands up to reveal that he still had nothing on down "there" where it counts.

"Ah Jesus!" Jericho yelled sheilding his eyes. All the survivors turn around so not to see Lil Mick.

"C'mon guys turn around." Foley said.

"No way Mick I dont want to eeeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrrrr see THAT again!" Jericho yelled.

"Well if you guys dont turn around your all going to be kicked off the island and nobody will win!" Foley scolded.

"DUDE! Thats Blackmail!" Edge yelled.

"For once Edge is right." Angle agreed.

"Alright then your all out and The Rock will win!" Foley threatened. Slowly everyone starts to turn around.

"Thats better, just where is The Rock anyways?" Foley asked.

"Ask Jericho." Crash said. Foley then walks right up to Chris Jerichos face.

"Aw Geez! Can you take a few steps back please?" Jericho said taking a step back himself.

"Why?" Foley asked.

"Your man boobs scare me... Why the hell do you think I want you to take a few steps back!" Jericho yelled.

"Oh right... sorry." Foley said, taking a few steps back.

"So Chris wheres The Rock?" Foley asked.

"He ran off into the woods crying for his mommy." Jericho said with a grin.

"And he did this because?" Foley said wanting Jericho to continue.

"He was just sad because I said he was boring everyone by only repeating him self over and over and over and over and over and over again." Jericho said.

"That all?" Foley asked.

"Well I kinda called him a slack ass, monkey humping, ignoramus, ass kissing, cry baby, piss pot, retard too." Jericho admitted.

"Oh... I see. You know I think they have to censor that. Too bad Im sure all the readers out there would of liked to hear it." Foley said.

"Oh well... So whats the challange?" Jericho asked.

"Well I need to get one of you out via Binki Contest." Foley said. Causing everyone to take a few steps back.

"But... I cant now since The Rock is gone... I guess that means that since The Rock isnt here he loses by automatic forfit and gets voted off the Island by DQ." Foley stated, causing everyone looks at each other overjoyed.

"You mean it The Rock is gone?" Angle said in jubulation.

"Yeah I guess so." Foley said rather sad about it.

"Alright now he cant bully me around anymore!" Crash said, pumping his hand in the air in triumph.

"WELL THE ROCK SAYS HE DOES NOT FORFIT!" The Rock yelled, everyone then quickly turns around only to see The Rock walking out of the woods.

"Rats." Angle said

"Hey Rock your eyes are pretty red there. You been crying?" Jericho said smugly.

"Whats the Challange Mick?" The Rock asked blantly ignoring Jericho.

"Well like I said a Biniki contest." Foley said.

"The Rock is not wearing a binki." The Rock said.

"Why the hell not you dressed in drag on Saturday Night Live." Jericho pointed out.

"That was different The Rock was getting paid for that!" The Rock said.

"So none of you guys want to go ahead with The Bikini contest?" Foley said.

"The Rock has already said no." The Rock stated again.

"Nope." Jericho said.

"No." Angle said mirroring the others.

"No Way Jose." Edge said with his arms crossed.

"And theres a no for me too." Crash said, agreeing with everyone else.

"Alright then I guess the final challange will have to squeeze one more person in it." Foley said.

"And that final challange is what?" The Rock asked.

"A super, hardcore, fatal five way death match!" Foley said grinning ear to ear. Everyone then looks at Foley in shock.

"...what?" Foley said, looking down. "Ummm, ok guys be right back I gotta use the bushes real quick." Foley said running into the bushes and comes out again after a minute refreshing himself.

"Mick did you just say super, hardcore, fatal five way, death match?" The Rock asked.

"Thats right the match will only end when two people are left the way to eleminate them is to get the the count The last two left will go to tribal council tonight and the last 7 people voted off... including the people who loose this match will vote for the winner of Wrestling With Survivor. Now I called senior WWF referee Earl Hebner to come in and do this but when he got on the Island and saw me he jumped back in the chopper and was gone again so I will be the ref... now everyone turn around while I put on my ref shirt." Foley said, everyone then gladly turns around while Mick puts on the referee shirt.

"Ok you can all turn around now." Foley stated

"Do we have to?" Edge said with a sigh.

"Yes." Foley said. Everybody slowly turns around again very slowly, making sure to keep there eyes to the ground.

"Ok now everyone look up." Foley said, everybody slowly looks up and sees a ring complete with a hell in a cell and a ton of weapons being lowered to the ground by one big ass helecopter.

"Ok everyone in the ring." Foley said. Once again nobody moves.

"Right now!" Foley demanded.

"Mick The Rocks gotta be honest with you here, this is nuts!" The Rock stated.

"Hes right Mick this is nuts!" Angle said agreeing with The Rock for the first and perhaps also the last time ever.

"Get in the ring now or you will all lose!" Foley threatened. No sooner had he said it then did Crash jump in the ring.

"Hey Im hardcore I can do this!" Crash stated thumping his cheast.

"Alright everyone else get in." Foley said

"But-" Jericho tried to argue one more time only to be cut off by Foley.

"Now!" Foley yelled.

"But-" The Rock said trying to say what Jericho tried to say only to end with the same results of being cut off by Foley as well.

"Now!" Foley yelled again.

"But Mick-" Angle started only to be cut off by Foley like Jericho and The Rock this time though Foley grabs his gavel and slams it on his desk three times.

" NOW! ... Ouch darnit that last slam with the gavel wasbnt on the desk." Foley said then grabs his wee-wee and runs around for an half-hour yelling and screaming about the pain and seeing a bright light, before he finally stops.

"Mick are you ok?" The Rock asked.

"What do you think!" Foley yelled.

"The Rock thinks that must of hurt." The Rock said.

"IT DID NOW GET THE HELL IN THE RING!" Foley yelled. Still though nobody moves.

"Listen if I can go through the pain that I just went through and am still going through then for sure as hell you can take a little punisment!" Foley yelled.

"But Mick what you just did was an accident this would not be an accident if we got hurt in there." Angle said.

"Alright fine then dont go in there." Foley said. Foley then grabs his gavel again.

"Everyone step up to my desk, NOW!" Foley yelled. Everyone then jumps in the ring without another word, knowing what Foley was planning to do to them had they not gotten into the ring.

"Thats what I thaught." Foley said with a grin. Foley then gets in the ring locks the door to the hell in a cell and starts his ref job.

"Ok, Fight!" Foley demanded. Everybody starts to fight except for The Rock who grabs a baseball bat and cracks it off against Crashs head.

"1... 2... 3... Crash is out!" Foley yelled, he then drags Crashs still unmoving body out of the ring and on the cell floor.

"Hey Edgeward check this out!" Jericho yelled. Edge then turns around to see what Jericho wanted only to get knocked out via computer keyboard to head. Jericho then quickly pinned him.

"1... 2... 3... Edge is out!" Foley yelled then Draged Edge out to where Crash is.

"Were down to our final three, The Rock, Chris Jericho, and Kurt... Where the hell is Kurt Angle!" Foley yelled.

"Up here Mick." Angle said, Mick, Jericho, and The Rock then all look up and see that Angle is grabbing hold of the top of the cell like Spider-Man clinging on a celing.

"Kurt how the hell did you get up there? Actually who cares just get down here!" Foley yelled. Foley and The Rock then start to poke at Angle with a broom stick and a mop respectivly trying to hit Kurt down.

"OUCH! HEY DONT PUT THAT MOP UP THERE!" Angle yelled, still clinging onto the hell in a cells celing for dear life, while Foley and The Rock are distracted Jericho finds a copy of Mick Foleys "Have a Nice Day" which was there for some reason and smacks it against The Rocks head and then puts him in The Walls Of Jericho and while thats being done Kurt Angle gets down the the cells celing and starts to kick The Rocks head until The Rock gets K-Oed.

"Alright already guys hes out you two win your going to Tribal Council tonight to decide the winner." Foley said. Jericho lets go of the Walls of Jericho on the Rock.

"Sweet Im gonna win this for sure tonight!" Jericho said already assuming his victory.

"No Way I always rise to the occasion so I will win." Angle said, pointing out his annoying ability to always win.

"You wish." Jericho said.

"I dont have to wish. My olympic gold medal says I can beat anyone at anything!" Angle said with a grin.

"Alright you two go back to the beach and I'll see you two at tribal council tonight." Foley said. Jericho and Angle both go to the beach and then later that night to Tribal council for the very last time.

"Alright you two take your seats while everyone else comes in." Foley said, Jericho and Angle then both take a seat.

"Ok now just to refresh your memorys here are the seven people who will decide which one of you will win Wrestling With Survivor are, The Rock, Edge, Crash Holly, Chris Benoit, Booker T, Vampiro, and finally Mickey Whipwreck." Foley stated as Edge, Crash, who who both have bandages around there heads, Benoit, Booker T, Vampiro, and Mikey all come in and sit down.

"Ummmm... wheres The Rock?" Foley asked.

"They had to rush him to the hospital." Crash said.

"Oh ok then, will you six go ahead and vote for who you think should win wrestling with Survivor." Foley said. The six former survivors then all go and vote for who they think should win.

"Ok now to see who wins Wrestling with Survivor giving them the name of Ultimate Survivor and a special prize." Foley said.

"I wonder what my prize will be." Jericho said with a smug smile.

"You mean my prize!" Angle shot at Jericho.

"Would you two shut up already! Ok lets do this, the 1st vote... Jericho. 2nd... Angle. 3rd... Angle. 4th... Jericho. 5th... Jericho. 6th... Angle... We got a tie!" Foley said.

"NO WAY!" Jericho yelled jumping to his feet.

"IM NOT SHARING MY PRIZE WITH HIM!" Angle yelled, jumping to his feet as well.

"Crap if I knew The Rock would be rushed to the hospital I would of got Lance Storm to come here. Will theres only one way to decide who does win." Foley said.

"Im almost afraid to ask, but what is it?" Jericho asked with a sigh.

"The Binki contest!" Foley said pointing his finger to the air above his head. Jericho and Angle then exchange glaces then sadly they give up and agree.

"Ok one thing though... since theres more on the line this time around this will be..." Foley stopped in mid sentence, a little glimmer grows in the naked Foleys eyes.

"A THONG BIKINI CONTEST!" Foley yelled finishing his sentence.

"ALRIGHT FORGET IT I RATEHR HE WON IT THEN!" Jericho and Angle both said at the exact same time.

" Wait a second. What did you say?" Jericho asked Angle.

"No what did YOU say?" Angle asked back.

"I heard what you both said and there is only one way to decide it you two will have to split the prize!" Foley stated.

"Oh alright." Angle said with a sigh.

"Yeah it is better then being in a thong bikini contest." Jericho said shuddering at the thought.

"Ok you two are now both givin the name of the ultimate survivor. Now for that special prize. Well it was going to be to choose to host or be a contestant of Wrestling with Survivor 2 The Austrilian Outback but we can give both now so who gets wha-" Foley started but before he could finish is interupted by Jericho.

"I CALL HOST!" Jericho yelled, not wanting to suffer through being surrounded by a bunch of idiots again.

"No I want to be host!" Angle yelled.

"Sorry Kurt Jericho beat you to it. So now we all know that the host of Wrestling with Survivor 2 the Austrilian Out back will be Chris Jericho and the first contestant will be Kurt Angle." Foley said with a smile.

"Yes this rules!" Jericho said raising his hands in the air in sweet, sweet victory.

"No, this sucks!" Angle said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah shut up the chopper is leaving now so if you two dont get on it with everyone else your gonna be stuck on this island for good." Foley pointed out. Everyone there then piles onto the helecopter.

"Mick are you coming?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah just give me a chance I gotta end this. Ok this is what Jericho, Angle, Crash, Edge and The Rock had to say about the outcome of Wrestling With Survivor." Foley said with a smile.

"I Rule I said I would win all along and I did now I get to host Wrestling with Survivor 2 which will rock! Now I would like to thank all the little people out there who made my winning this possible you know who you are. Its those little Umpa Lumpas, and munchkins from the Wizard of Oz." Jericho said being a smart ass again.

"I won and I knew I would win all along. I always win. Im simply the best there is at anything and everything. So what will I do next? Well first I will defend my WWF title a little more and then I will win Wrestling With Survivor 2. Now I would also like to thank all the little people, Bah on second thaught screw it I would of won with or without anyone" Angle said continuing to pat himself on the back.

"Angle AND Jericho won? This sucks and my head still hurts. Whos idea was it to put a computer keyboard there anyways?" Edge asked.

"This sucks I wanted to win." Crash said simply.

"Umm, ok people Im sorry about this but The Rock seems to be in a coma for some reason so we cant get any words from him. So I'll talk for him. Just pretend Im The Rock here. Er'hem... The Rock would like to thank everyone for the chance to be here and congrats to Chris Jericho and even that candy ass Kurt Angle. Ok so maybe thats not would The Rock would say but I cant help it. Anyways this is it from Survivor Island and now I have gotta get on the chopper now so for the last time. Im Mick Foley. Have a nice day.

THE END

Ok everyone If I can be serious for a moment... I would like you all to rise for the playing of the Canadian national anthem... Na, ok I will be serious for once in my life here. I would like to thank everyone out there for there supported this thing. It was without a doubt one of the most popular things that I had ever written. Which is why I felt it should of been re-posted. Now as for Wrestling With Survivor 2. Dont look for it anytime soon, or at all for that matter. Oh I DID write it but like many other things I had written it was deleted, and really I dont think it came anywhere near touching this one. So Im not going to bother to re-vamp and re-post that one. The Re-vamping is to big a pain in the ass and could time spent writing something new. HOWEVER, there will be at least one more re-vamp from my old fics which will be Wrestling With The Wizard of Oz. Its a personal favorite that I wrote, this time around though I'll have it broken up into chapters so it wont be all there for one sitting. Anyways thats it for now, Thanks again to everyone out there who read this thing, the first time it was posted back four years ago and those who read it this time around. So until my next fic review and tell me what you thought.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


End file.
